Anécdotas que se cuentan
by Crimela
Summary: Serie de momentos diversos y dispersos de Neji y Sakura. ¿Cómo es el día a día de Neji y de Sakura? ¿Cómo se relacionan entre ellos? ¿Qué piensa uno del otro? ¿En qué momentos incómodos se encuentran? NejiSaku
1. De espías y gusanos

Hola.

Nota (importante) de la autora: Luz de Vida es mi principal y más ambicioso fic, pero está en –eterno- _stand by_. Lo inicié hace mil años y no he podido actualizarlo porque es un monstruo de historia y es tan grande que da miedo. Así que decidí dividirlo en varios fics y les presento este primer hijo del monstruo.

Espero les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_Primer_ "Momento Sin Sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: De espías y otros gusanos.

Summary: Momento en que Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga espían a un grupo de rufianes.

* * *

**.**

**De espías… y otros gusanos**

******.**

* * *

Su misión era descubrir los planes de un poderoso grupo de mafiosos. Gracias a varios días de trabajo de reconocimiento y espionaje, lograron ubicar la guarida.

Los mafiosos no habían escatimado recursos en cuanto a conseguir la guarida más inaccesible que hubiera en la zona. Así que Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno tenían dificultades para acercarse sin ser vistos y para conseguir un lugar donde poder espiar con tranquilidad.

Neji hizo una seña para que Sakura avanzara entre los matorrales y el pantano. A unos cuantos metros de la casa, había un claro medio oculto por varios arbustos que resultaba en una buena posición para su tarea. Sakura dio varios pasos en la dirección que Neji le señalaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando vio el lugar: estaba demasiado cerca de la casa y la vegetación no era suficiente para ocultarlos. Además, estaba un poco enlodado y la única forma de permanecer en ese lugar sin ser visto, era estar pegado al suelo.

Sin embargo, Neji la apremió.

—Iré yo sola—murmuró. El lugar no era apto para dos personas.

Neji asintió y cambió de dirección hacia el otro extremo de la casa. Así podrían rodearla y tener más oportunidades de escucha. Sakura caminó hacia el lugar señalado y se tumbó en el suelo. El lugar era ideal para escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, sin embargo, si hacía ruido también podrían escucharla a ella.

Pegó la oreja al suelo. Se acercaba un grupo. Vio un movimiento violento de vegetación cerca del lugar donde se escondía Neji y, para su horror, dos guardias aparecieron. Buscaban señales de intrusos y avanzaban hacia el lugar donde Neji se había asentado.

¡No tardarían en descubrirlo!

Pero para suerte de los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, los mafiosos no daban buenos salarios a sus guardias. Antes de alcanzar a Neji, los dos fornidos hombres se detuvieron y se quejaron de sus jefes. Sin embargo, la posición de Neji estaba demasiado expuesta.

Cuando el resto de la comitiva se acercó a la guarida, Neji aprovechó el barullo para escabullirse hacia otro lugar… y el otro lugar era donde estaba Sakura.

Todo fue tan rápido que Sakura solo tuvo plena de conciencia de un momento determinado… o para ser más precisos, de un suspiro.

Neji suspiró muy cerca de Sakura. Demasiado cerca. El suspiro y el peso del hombre sobre el cuerpo de ella llegaron juntos.

Los guardias, al verse apremiados por los jefes, iniciaron el aseguramiento de los alrededores y Neji no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para buscar un mejor lugar, así que se refugió donde estaba Sakura… y, para hacer esto, ocupó el mismo espacio que ocupaba Sakura.

Sakura se vio aplastada contra el suelo cuando Neji se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola toda. Ella, antes de que el intruso le cayera encima tenía la cabeza levantada, y se dio un golpe con la barbilla de él cuando trató de volver a levantarla. Así que tan solo se quedó quieta y trató de mantener su cabeza a un centímetro de la tierra húmeda. Podía sentir el movimiento lento del pecho del Hyuga. Debían estar en una situación peligrosa o Neji ya se habría alejado de ella.

Trató de escuchar.

El grupo ya estaba en la casa y ellos estaban tan cerca que los guardias no habían ido a verificar esa zona. Nadie que apreciara su vida, se escondería ahí en una posición tan ridículamente desprotegida. Escuchó las pisadas de los hombres que se asentaban en la entrada de la casa.

Y, de pronto, recordó lo que temían al planear la misión.

El gusano subterráneo.

Los mafiosos tenían un pacto con un asqueroso gusano subterráneo que los seguía a todas partes.

Sakura apretó los ojos cuando vio el conocido movimiento del gusano sobre las aguas pantanosas. El gusano pasó debajo de ellos, pero no los sintió. Sakura estaba tan tensa que no parecía un ser viviente, en el entender del gusano.

Sin embargo, el movimiento que hizo el gusano al levantar la tierra sobre su enorme tamaño, primero, provocó que las caderas de Sakura subieran y bajaran lentamente, que Neji se pegara más a ella, para que su espalda no fuese vista, y un sonido producido por el hombre, seguido del endurecimiento de su miembro, que Sakura pudo sentir, justo en sus nalgas.

Sakura tuvo un mareo, a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo acostado en la húmeda tierra. Vio como Neji apretaba el puño, en un intento, por controlarse, pero era tarde.

Ella nunca había estado en una situación así. Y antes de que a su mente vinieran mil pensamientos ridículos sobre cómo reaccionar, Neji se movió levemente sobre ella.

Sakura ya no sintió más aquel bulto sobre sus nalgas. El hombre relajó el cuerpo y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello oscuro tocaron las mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura, por primera vez en toda su vida, olió el cabello de un hombre y eso solo provocó que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, y cuando una suave respiración pasó cerca de su oído, Sakura pensó que se desmayaría. Sin embargo, aún había algo de razón en su cuerpo y tuvo la suficiente dignidad para relajarse.

No podía huir de esas sensaciones. No podía ignorar lo que había ocurrido y hacerle creer que ella no sentía o no sabía. Se habían plantado guardas al frente de la puerta y cualquier ruido que hicieran los delataría. No podía tener ningún tipo de reacción, más que quedarse quieta. No podrían moverse de ahí por un buen rato… y ella ya sabía que Neji tenía pene… y Neji sabía que ella sabía.

Llevaba más de diez años como ninja, y nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido. Se había duchado y dormido con sus compañeros, pero nunca había estado acostada como lo estaba ahora. Había tenido que cargar con sus compañeros, pero nunca había sentido todo el peso de un hombre (y lo que significaba ser hombre) sobre ella. Justo tenía que tener esa experiencia con un hombre como Neji.

Desde su posición, podía observar la mano izquierda de Neji, que reposaba sobre la tierra húmeda, mientras el cabello de él, le tocaba el cuello y los hombros.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del cabello del Hyuga, pero al hacerlo sintió de nuevo todo el peso muerto del hombre y dejó escapar un gemido de ahogo, cuando su pecho se estrechó contra el suelo. Mientras estuvo tensa, no había sentido toda la gravedad del peso de él.

Ante la errónea interpretación que su gemido pudiera tener, dijo muy bajito:

—Me asfixias.

Vio la mano del Hyuga tensarse para sostener el peso y aliviar así a Sakura. Ella se sintió inmediatamente liberada. No dudaba de la capacidad física de Neji, pero no era bueno que sobresaliera más.

Los dos se tensaron, nuevamente, cuando las conversaciones iniciaron en la casa-guarida. Podían escuchar todo perfectamente y, por suerte para ellos, se invitó a los guardias a entrar y al cabo de unos instantes escucharon la algarabía que produce el licor.

Con lentitud y cuidado, Neji rodó hacia el lado y quedó boca arriba, junto a Sakura. Sakura iba a moverse, cuando sintió la mano de Neji sobre su cabeza, junto con una gran bola de lodo.

La mano de él se movió suavemente sobre toda la cabeza de la muchacha, asegurándose que llenaba todo el pelo de lodo. Si no fuera por el lodo que había entre la mano de Neji y la cabeza de Sakura, habría sido una caricia de lo más íntima.

Sakura se revolvió y dobló la cabeza para enfocarlo, él la miraba fijo, le susurró, sin apartar la mano:

—Se me ocurrió que debemos ocultarlo ¿Cómo has sobrevivido con ese pelo tan llamativo?

Adentro de la casa, hubo un estallido de carcajadas y gritos de borracho.

Sakura apartó la mano de Neji y se sentó con rapidez, lo miró molesta. Él estaba tendido, tranquilamente, con la mano llena de lodo y tenía el descaro de permitirse una pequeña curva en la boca.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, tirado en la tierra, como… como… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, pero era algo relacionado a observar estrellas en la noche o dormitar en el césped. Ninguna de las dos opciones entraba en lo que creía que Neji podría hacer… ni mucho menos en lo que debería hacer en una misión de espionaje.

—Te verán—susurró él, pues Sakura no se movía.

Sakura le lanzó una última mirada de desconfianza y se recostó de nuevo, asegurándose que guardaba las distancias. Se llevó las manos a su pelo, tardaría al menos una hora en quitarse el lodo. Tragó aire. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Estaba... confundida.

Permanecieron varios minutos tendidos, pendientes de cualquier ruido. Neji había activado su Byakugan y prestaba atención. Sakura bloqueó sus emociones, y se conformó con captar los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos. Al parecer, no había por qué preocuparse.

Al cabo de un rato, escucharon un carruaje acercarse, y a los hombres salir y montarse en él. Tomaron el mismo camino y antes de que el ruido desapareciese por completo, los dos espías de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja volvieron a sentir el sube y baja del gusano al pasar debajo de ellos.

Sakura se ruborizó y giró la cabeza hacia Neji, él la veía fijo. La intensidad de la mirada obligó a Sakura a mirar el cielo.

Esperaron a que pasara el peligro de ser detectados y se pusieron en pie.

Sakura se quejó de su pelo en voz alta. Neji no le prestó atención.

—Ya quisiera que algo parecido le pasara a tu pelo.

—Si algo le sucede, sabré quien fue.

La mirada de ambos se cruzó. Debían regresar inmediatamente a su aldea para rendir el informe, pero ninguno se movió.

Sakura lo miró recelosa y Neji entendió la mirada, entonces, evitó que el contacto se extendiera por más tiempo e inició él mismo la marcha. Sabía lo que ella quería decir: "no quiero que me vuelvas a sorprender por atrás".

Sakura esperó que él avanzara para iniciar la marcha, sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse y no quería que él descubriera lo mucho que la había afectado.

_Fin del primer momento._

* * *

Este fic es algo así como mi regreso a los Oneshot, sin pies ni cabeza, con leve Neji Saku. Como dije al principio, serán breves momentos entre Neji y Sakura, sin que sean parte de una historia como tal. O sea, son cuentos.

Les agradezco la lectura y espero me cuenten qué les pareció. Cualquier comentario o crítica será muy bien recibida. :)

Un abrazo.


	2. Marcas que sí desaparecen

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Segundo "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **Marcas**

Resumen: Las personas son marcadas. Algunas marcas se pueden evitar, otras no.

* * *

**.**

**Marcas… que sí desaparecen**

**.**

* * *

Asignar equipos, para una persona como él, era muy sencillo. Tan solo debía Estudiar los expedientes de cada ninja, sopesar habilidades, agrupar especialidades y creaba equipos efectivos y funcionales. Ni siquiera ocupaba conocer personalmente a cada integrante para saber que su plan de trabajo funcionaría; por eso, Neji Hyuga no entendía porque Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka los convocaron a todos a una reunión para formar equipos.

En la reunión, él simplemente se acercó a sus compañeros más conocidos y trató de no prestar atención a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. No quería enterarse de la falda más corta de Ino, ni de la ganancia en masa muscular de Chouji, ni de que Kiba olvidó las llaves… pero se enteró porque -demonios- que él era un genio y todo lo veía.

En lo que nos interesa, también se enteró que muchos de los presentes miraron a Sakura Haruno cuando Sasuke Uchiha se presentó a la reunión, que Ino cambió de lugar a la médico para que estuviera muy lejos de Sasuke, que Tenten le estrechó la mano a Sakura en señal de apoyo y que la médico en ningún momento miró a Sasuke, pues estaba muy ocupada jugueteando con una taza de café.

Neji pensó que la reunión no tardaría mucho, pues Shikamaru era un excelente estratega e Ino conocía de sobra las habilidades de todos; sin embargo, la reunión se alargó mucho. Ino debatió y rebatió todos los comentarios de Shikamaru y hubo una larga discusión sobre quién sería el compañero de Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji no tenía ningún interés en escuchar los alaridos de Yamanaka ni los resoplidos de Nara, así que meditó todo ese tiempo. Cuando se le informó que Sakura Haruno trabajaría con él, simplemente abrió los ojos y asintió tranquilo.

Se sorprendió cuando varios de los presentes, incluidos Ino, Chouji e Iruka, le dieron una palmadita en la espalda a Sakura, deseándole suerte, como si lamentaran quien le tocó a la mujer… Sakura parecía herida, de alguna forma, tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa y seguía jugueteando nerviosa con la taza.

Ino y Tenten le preguntaron si sentía bien.

Neji frunció el ceño: ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? ¿por qué le prestaban tanta atención? ¿a caso estaba discapacitada?

Sakura asintió y con un suave ademán despachó a sus amigas que le lanzaron una mirada triste antes de salir.

No tardaron en quedarse solos. Sakura era la médico y debía permanecer en el campamento, él vigilaría. No entendía por qué debieron hacer una reunión para pactar algo tan obvio y que anteriormente ya había dado excelentes resultados.

**—¿Ocurrió algo?** —preguntó él.

—**Lo de siempre—**murmuró ella, ladeó un poco el rostro—**:** **Sasuke.**

**—¿El Uchiha? —**preguntó Neji. Sasuke no abrió la boca en esa reunión, ni siquiera se acercó a Sakura. Entonces, ¿cómo le afectó a ella?

Sakura asintió, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y jugueteó con la taza. Neji insistió.

**—¿Y él qué tiene que ver contigo?**

**—Pues... —**Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo miró con la boca abierta. Ahora que se lo planteaban de esa forma, no sabía muy bien qué tenía que ver Sasuke con ella.

**—¿Qué sucede, Haruno?** —la apremió él.

Ese tiempo debían utilizarlo para hacer los planes de su trabajo, pero él era un genio y a los genios les gusta saber lo que no entiendan. Además, estaba mínimamente preocupado por el estado de ánimo de ella.

**—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la academia?—**Sakura no sabía ni por dónde empezar así que inició por ese prinicipio, el muchacho asintió, con seriedad—. **Pues, Sasuke era mi compañero de equipo**—de repente Sakura se sintió muy tonta. Se quedó, de nuevo, con la boca abierta mirando a Neji. No podía creer que le estuviese hablando de su humillante pasado a alguien... era la primera vez que lo hacía.

**—Naruto también, y nadie te vuelve a ver raro cuando se habla de él—**apuntó Neji, con lógica aplastante.

Sakura cerró la boca, bajó los ojos hacia la taza y después lo enfocó nuevamente a él. Aspiró un poco de aire y continuó con su patético relato:

**—Solía perseguirlo, y él siempre me rechazó—**dijo ella. Sintió como un gran peso se alejaba, nunca había tenido que contar aquella historia; daba por sentado que todo Konoha conocía de su loca obsesión, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decirlo en voz alta, sentía que adquiría más herramientas para analizar su vida desde otra perspectiva.

—**Me parece lo más obvio—**dijo Neji. Él era un genio, pero en este momento no entendía por qué Sakura le hablaba de cuando tenía doce años para explicarle por qué ocho años después la trataban raro cuando se hablaba de Sasuke.

**—¿Qué, qué dices?**

**—Haruno, cualquier niño te hubiera rechazado. A**** esa edad, ¿quién quiere tener pareja? **

**—Pues Ino y yo queríamos—**murmuró ella, no muy convencida. A esa edad, ella ni siquiera sabía qué era una pareja: solo quería ser tan genial como Ino.

—**Los niños sienten aversión hacia las niñas durante su niñez y pubertad—**habló Neji y ella asintió. Neji estaba hablando con tal naturalidad que parecía que no hablaban de ella ni de su locura: era como si él no supiera que ella estuvo loca. Neji levantó un poco las cejas y le preguntó con curiosidad—. **Además, ¿por qué un huérfano, con serios conflictos personales, querría que una niña lo llene de besos?**

Sakura, por tercera vez, se quedó con la boca abierta. Por un momento, creyó que Neji estaba bromeando.

**—Pareciera que nunca me viste en esos años.**

**—Sí te vi. En Konoha solo hay una persona con ese cabello**—rememoró él. Él seguía sin entender por qué lo que pasó hacía años tenía relación con lo que ocurrió en la reunión de hacía unos minutos.

Ella se ruborizó, dijo suave:

**—Hay muchas personas que solo me recuerdan como la niña que lo perseguía.**

Neji lo entendió, rápidamente, como entienden los genios cuando les explican. Los malos pasos que dio cuando niña, le crearon una fama de acosadora hacia el Uchiha que siempre la precedía y ninguno de los intentos de ella por cambiar la percepción de los demás, funcionaba. Las personas todavía creían que ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha. Las personas todavía creían que solo era una niña tonta y enamoradiza. Hasta sus mejores amigas la veían así.

—**No entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia—**dijo él, se sentó en la mesa al frente de ella—. **Yamanaka también perseguía a Sasuke Uchiha y nadie la recuerda como una obsesionada por él**—analizó Neji, mientras quitaba la taza de las manos de Sakura, pues le desesperaba verla insegura, la miró a los ojos—. **La gente te piensa así, porque tú lo permites, porque todavía te piensas como la niña que lo persiguió, que siempre estaba detrás de él.**

El labio inferior de Sakura tembló.

Con el paso de los años había comprendido toda aquella situación, la Sasuke-manía, como solía llamarlo. Todo empezó cuando trató de ser diferente y hermosa como su amiga Ino. Sin embargo, las cosas se le salieron de control y se perdió en su propio juego… y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por convertirse en una pieza útil para su aldea, no se había librado de aquel pasado: de la marca de ser una niñita tonta y enamoradiza.

Si bien Sasuke era una parte importante de su infancia, no lo era todo. Tenía muchos momentos que la podían definir, que la habían convertido en la mujer que era y no estaban involucrados con Sasuke; sin embargo, ella había permitido que la imagen de Sasuke nublara todos sus otros recuerdos y que las personas la definieran a ella a partir de Sasuke. Ninguno de sus logros personales valía, porque permitió que fuera más importante la imagen de ella como una niña que se enamoró y que fue rechazada; y no la imagen de una mujer que se superó a sí misma y se convirtió en una excelente médico. Se preguntó si alguien en toda Konoha la podía ver como una mujer y no como una niña...

**—Por la cara que tienes…**

La muchacha lo interrumpió, dándole un manotazo a la mesa:

—**Tienes razón, ¡por todos los cielos! La gente me sigue pensando como la enamorada de Sasuke, y puede que él también lo piense así. No he podido quitarme esa marca.**

Él sonrió.

—**Inténtalo.**

—**Creo que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien que no me ligara a Sasuke todo el tiempo. Mis amigas siempre me preguntan cómo me siento respecto a Sasuke y están pendiente de mí cuando él está cerca… y yo permito que sea así, que sean condescendientes conmigo y me tengan lástima. ¡Hasta yo misma me he tenido lástima! He permitido que Sasuke me siga afectando y me siga controlando, aunque él no haga nada**—la mujer negó con la cabeza, sorprendida de notar todo el tiempo que llevaba arrastrando la misma cadena—. **Gracias, Neji.**

—**Agradece que existan marcas que se pueden borrar**—dijo él sin mirarla.

Una vez más, las palabras del joven sorprendieron a la mujer. Ella asintió con seriedad, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la frente cubierta de él.

Sakura agradeció que Neji fuera la primera persona que la mirara sin fijarse en el Sasuke que ella llevaba pintado en la frente.

_Fin del segundo momento._

* * *

De gusanos pasamos a marcas... ¿qué será el próximo? Pues, bellas flores.

Pero, por mientras, les agradecería enormemente que me cuenten **qué les pareció este momento: **¿críticas, tomatazos, valió la pena, puede haber ocurrido esto en algún momento, qué hará Sakura para agradecerle a Neji ser la primera persona que la ve como una mujer independiente y no la sombra de Sasuke?

En largo del fic, no lo he pensado... pero tengo doce momentos ya listos (porque el número 12 me gusta) y solo en este se menciona a Sasuke. ¿Quieren saber de qué van los otros? Pues, prometo actualizar pronto :)

Además, quiero agradecer enormemente a las chicas que dejaron review: sakurahime25, Sweet Cherry Haruno, Bhodi y Natsumi no Chiharo; e invitarlas, de nuevo, a dar su opinión sobre estos momentos Neji-Saku.

Un abrazo :)

21 marzo.


	3. Mi Bella Flor

Hola. Gracias por entrar :)

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Tercer "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **Mi Bella Flor.**

Resumen: Sakura Haruno comparte con el equipo 8 de Maito Gai... y atrae la atención de Neji.

* * *

**.**

**Mi Bella Flor**

**.**

* * *

Desde que la misión empezó, tres días atrás, Neji no podía dejar de pensar en la poca utilidad que tenía Sakura Haruno en su equipo. Sí, sí, ella era una excelente ninja médico, pero el equipo 8 de Maito Gai llevaba varios años de resultar invicto en todas sus batallas.

Neji reconocía las habilidades como médico y la fuerza descomunal de Sakura Haruno, pero ella no tenía una capacidad de pelea que se les comparara. No había nada como el equipo 8 en batalla: todas las técnicas de pelea, las dominaban.

Eran los mejores en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo: Tenten era una maestra en armas, Lee era un experto en el Puño Fuerte y él dominaba a la perfección el Puño Suave. Unidos, no tenían rival y no necesitaban la estruendosa fuerza de Sakura Haruno para vencer. Ni siquiera necesitaban un médico.

Sakura Haruno, simplemente, era un elemento discordante en su equipo. Hasta el uniforme verde, que tantas vergüenzas le había producido, combinaba mejor con la especialización de su equipo que el cabello de extraño color de la mujer y su piel tan clara. Lo único que hacía Sakura Haruno en su equipo era desconcentrarlo. Todo el día... y la noche también.

Mientras Lee y Gai celebraban la compañía de otra bella flor, Neji comparaba la velocidad de Sakura con la de Tenten, los saltos con los de Lee y los gritos con los de Gai. Estudiaba cada comportamiento de ella y no le quitaba el ojo de encima. No podía sacársela de su cabeza.

Neji había tenido la oportunidad de realizar algunas misiones con Sakura y sabía que perdía la paciencia rápidamente. Por eso le sorprendía que en esta misión ella solo tuviera sonrisas y palabras amables. Precisamente, no estaban dirigidas a él, pero él le prestaba atención a todo lo que ella hiciera.

Al hablar de ninjas, probablemente nadie pensaría en Lee y Gai como buenos ejemplos; esto no se debe a su nula habilidad para el ninjutsu o el genjutsu, sino al escándalo que armaban a todo lugar donde fueran. Lee y Gai podían colmarle la paciencia a cualquiera en muy poco tiempo y pocas veces recibían palabras de halago.

Usualmente, Tenten debía amenazarlos con dejar de ser joven y bella para que dejaran de armar escándalo y hacer el tonto… y en esta misión Lee y Gai se habían pasado con el alboroto que hacían alrededor de Sakura.

Él y Tenten observaban avergonzados como Gai y Lee le hacían un desfile de bañadores a Sakura, mientras la muchacha se tapaba los ojos, ruborizada, pero les daba consejos sobre cuál era el mejor. Neji estaba seguro que era el primer ser vivo que soportaba tal espectáculo.

Además, había otras conductas acosadoras que debían exasperarla, pero solo la hicieron dar agradecimientos y sonrisas -nada dirigido a él-. Por ejemplo, dado que Sakura no era tan rápida, permitía que Lee la tomara de la mano para avanzar, o lo animaba en sus poses ridículas. Hasta posó con él.

A Neji le parecía extraño el comportamiento extraño de Sakura. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba rechazaba las intenciones de Lee, pero lo hacía con gran amabilidad y repitiéndole lo feliz que era de considerarlo como un amigo. Como un _Gran Amigo._ Y Lee parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra… a pesar de ser reducido -una y otra vez- a la esfera de los amigos por siempre.

Al anochecer, cuando Lee y Gai entrenaban no muy lejos de ellos, Tenten trató de disculparse con Sakura por los comportamientos efusivos y acosadores de las Bestias Verdes, pero Sakura no mostró ninguna señal de enfado, ni siquiera de incomodidad.

—**No te preocupes, Tenten. Me alegra mucho ser tan bien recibida en un equipo**—sonrió ella, y Neji notó que su voz no fue pretenciosa y que su intención era sincera.

Tenten asintió un poco más tranquila. Rock Lee y su maestro podían ser fastidiosos, pero eran los hombres más valientes y fuertes que ella conocía, así que odiaba cuando alguien se burlaba de ellos. En el fondo, le agradecía a Sakura por animarlos y por disfrutar de ellos, tal como ellos eran. Ojalá hubiera más gente que los comprendiera.

Tenten estiró los brazos y dejó su asiento cerca de la fogata. Era hora de mandar a dormir a las Bestias Verdes y de organizar las guardias. Caminó hacia donde ellos entrenaban.

—**Yo… yo aprecio mucho a Lee—**habló Sakura, mirando el claro donde Lee daba vueltas, mientras Gai hacía exageradas sentadillas.

Neji se preguntó si habría notado que ya Tenten no estaba con ellos. La miró de reojo y le puso mucha atención al movimiento de los labios de ella cuando dijo en voz baja.

—**Él me vio hermosa y se preocupa mucho por mí, siempre tiene algo amable que decir y siempre me ha protegido… ¿Cómo no podría estar agradecida con esos gestos?**

Neji sonrió.

Ya había notado que le estaba prestando mucha atención a Sakura. No podía dejar de mirarla y analizaba cada acción de ella como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, pero no pensaba que le fuera a traer problemas, porque se decía a sí mismo que ella solo era una chiquilla caprichosa y egoísta. A las personas así, él no las tomaba en serio. Trataba de convencerse de que Sakura solo era una atracción que pasaría en cuanto ya no la tuviera a la vista.

Sin embargo, ahora veía que no lo era. No se trataba de una atracción pasajera y ella ya no era ninguna chiquilla tonta.

—**Llevo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, Haruno**—confesó.

Los hombros de Sakura se tensaron por un momento, sorprendida por el calor en la voz de él. Se imaginaba muy bien qué era lo que estaba pensando Neji: que ella no era del tipo de mujer que soportara a un chico bueno como Lee. Por mucho tiempo, no lo fue.

Ella reconocía que fue una cretina con Rock Lee, pero había cambiado. Cuando el miedo dejó de cegarla, cuando se aceptó a ella misma tal como era, cuando dejó de perseguir imposibles y de envidiar a Ino, se dio cuenta de todo lo bueno que había a su alrededor: y Lee representaba muchas de las cosas buenas en las que ella creía. Para Sakura, Rock Lee, su fortaleza y su honor, lo convertían en un ideal de shinobi.

Ella, realmente, se sentía dichosa de captar la atención de un hombre tan valeroso como Lee, aunque ni en un millón de años le correspondería en sus intenciones amorosas.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Neji, mientras el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

—**Sí, Neji. Todos podemos cambiar. A veces solo necesitamos un golpe para saber que algo estamos haciendo mal**—dijo ella. A su memoria recordó el golpe que se llevó, que ya no le producía ningún dolor.

**—Me alegra que te hayan golpeado, entonces.**

Sakura se ruborizó. Pensó que ella podría decir lo mismo de él, pero la intensa mirada que Neji había puesto en ella, la hizo sentirse en el medio de un torbellino de sensaciones que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidas y no habló...

**—¡Mi Bella Flor! **—gritó Lee, corriendo hacia ellos—. **¿Me acompañas a contar estrellas?**

Sakura miró a Neji antes de contestar. No quería hacerse ilusiones vanamente, pero sentía que había atraído la atención de Neji. La media sonrisa en la boca de él, se lo confirmaba.

**—Por supuesto—**sonrió ella a Rock Lee.

En el fondo, sabía que respetar a los amigos de Neji, le permitiría ganarse su cariño… y ya lo estaba logrando.

_Fin del tercer momento._

* * *

Hola. ¿cómo están? Les agradezco montones haber llegado hasta aquí y espero se hayan entretenido. También muchas gracias a las que dejan review, ponen alerta y guardan en favoritos. Son geniales

Me gustaría que me contaran **¿qué les pareció?** ¿Sakura, de verdad, cambió o solo está jugando con los sentimientos de Lee y Neji (muahaha)? Lo que quieran decirme, que la idea es mejorar :) Su opinión es muy valiosa y la tomo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir.

Yo adoro al equipo 8 de Maito Gai -son geniales- y espero haberles hecho un poco de justicia.

El próximo será de una herida en -alguna parte de- el cuerpo de Neji y, quizá, Sakura tenga algunos apuros para sanarlo.

Espero se encuentren muy bien.

PD: dejen review :3


	4. De heridas ahí

¡Hola!

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Cuarto "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **De heridas ahí**

Resumen: Sakura Haruno le causa una herida a Neji y ahora debe atenderlo.

* * *

**.**

**De heridas ahí**

**.**

* * *

**—¡Neji! ¡Lo siento…!**

Todo ocurrió con rapidez: el empujón, los kunais en el suelo, la sangre y Neji entrando a la casa, dejándola a ella en el patio.

Sakura recogió los kunais y corrió detrás de él. Neji le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Ella resopló, fue a su propia habitación por unas vendas y regresó. Tocó varias veces a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

Resulta, pasa y sucede que Neji se aburría en la larga misión diplomática que estaban haciendo y ella tuvo la idea de entrenar juntos para pasar el rato.

Ya llevaban varios días entrenando y funcionaba muy bien: era lo que necesitaban para descargar el estrés que acumulaban por las negociaciones infructuosas con los representantes agrícolas. Sin embargo, esta vez ocurrió un accidente causado por Sakura.

Neji estaba cerca de una mesa con las armas y retaba a Sakura a ser más agresiva cuando combatía, con frases como: "_Golpeas enojada y eso no está bien. Los ninjas no manifiestan sus emociones, pero tus emociones son tan fuertes que deberías aprovecharlas. No muestres tu enojo, solo se más agresiva_".

Pero Sakura no quería ser agresiva con Neji. De hecho, siempre que peleaban se mostraba muy cautelosa. Mantenía una distancia exagerada en sus entrenamientos y hacía todo lo posible por evadirlo. Tanto que ni siquiera parecía un entrenamiento, sino una coreografía de batalla.

A Neji eso lo exasperaba porque fue ella quien sugirió que entrenaron juntos… y entrenamiento no era lo que hacían.

Varias veces Neji quiso reclamarle su extraña actitud, pero notó que las mejillas de ella se enrojecían cada vez que él rompía la distancia, y no quiso indagar más en eso. De pronto, él también prefería que no hubiera tanto contacto entre ellos.

Pero eso no quería decir que no le daría unos cuantos consejos de batalla a Sakura. Ella los necesitaba porque sus estallidos de cólera, por más efectivos que fueran, no eran muy profesionales. Entonces, ese día Sakura meditó las palabras de Neji y decidió ser agresiva: lo empujó.

Neji le sonrió y se agarró de ella para no caer, pero ella lo pateó, demostrándole todo lo agresiva que podía ser. Entonces, él cayó sobre una caja llena de kunais… y hubo sangre.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, sobre todo la parte donde Neji se levantaba y se marchaba, que Sakura tardó en entender que la herida fue culpa de ella.

Metió un senbon en el llavín de la puerta y entró a la habitación de Neji. Analizó el espacio y avanzó hacia él que estaba boca abajo tumbado en la cama.

Sakura se paró al lado de la cama y lo miró desde arriba. Aunque estuviera acostado, seguía viéndose imponente.

**—****¿Es muy profunda? —**preguntó. Ella lo pateó con mucha fuerza y él cayó estruendosamente pues no se lo esperaba.

**—****¿Tú qué crees?** —dijo él de mal modo, sin mirarla. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado.

**—****Pues no me dejaste ver, no me lo imagino—**respondió ella, con llaneza.

Neji le hizo un ademán para que saliera de la habitación. Sin embargo, ella no salió.

Cuando puso las vendas en la mesa de noche, vio el pantalón de entrenar ensangrentado y debidamente doblado en una esquina. Sakura notó, por el agujero en el pantalón, que la herida no era en la espalda, sino en el trasero.

Se sorprendió, porque las heridas en las nalgas eran dolorosas e incómodas, además podían tardar mucho en sanar. Su vocación de médico la obligó a preguntar:

**—****¿Nunca te había pasado? Tenten tiene muy buena puntería, nunca te lastimó "ahí".**

**—****Demonios, Haruno, ¿quieres salir y dejar esas preguntas ridículas para otra persona**? —dijo cansado.

Sakura, aprovechando que él no la observaba, examinó el pantalón roto… y, de repente, la culpa se fue.

Le parecía exageradamente divertido saber que la defensa total de Neji tenía un punto ciego en su trasero y que ella lo había descubierto. Probablemente, nunca había recibido un golpe ahí (si hasta era la primera vez que se caía de culo) y ella sentía una morbosa curiosidad por esa herida…

—**S****i me dejaras ver la herida la podría sanar rápidamente y no tendrías que vendarla ni guardar reposo**—señaló ella y dio gracias a todos los cielos por su voz tan profesional.

Neji se apoyó en su codo para verla y Sakura lo miró como si fuera un paciente más.

**—****Acércate, entonces—**aceptó Neji.

Sakura se ruborizó. Se olvidó que tan solo era un paciente más.

**—****Soy médico, Neji, he visto más cosas de las que crees—**dijo ella rápido.

Neji le respondió con un gesto cansado y se puso en pie con algo de dificultad. Realmente, era una herida incómoda: en su nalga derecha, la punta del kunai le había hecho daño y si quería recuperarse pronto debía guardar unos cuantos días de reposo. La miró y le pidió de nuevo que se acercara.

Sakura no se esperaba que él accediera. Así que mientras él se levantaba, ella solo miraba, preguntándose en qué momento la echaría de la habitación. No se movió cuando él le pidió que se acercara. Se estaba preguntando si de verdad le permitiría que lo atendiera y si de verdad le había pedido que se acercara.

Neji suspiró. Andaba una yukata larga y sin dejar de mirarla desaprovechó la faja que sostenía su pantalón. Sakura estaba tan atolondrada que ni siquiera notó la sexualidad de la escena. Después, él se giró lentamente y le dio la espalda. Se sostenía el pantalón a la altura de medio muslo.

Sakura se acercó con un saltito nervioso. Podía ver la piel de los muslos de Neji entre la yukata larga y el pantalón que se había bajado. Tenía los ojos clavados en el pedacito de piel que se podía entrever... y su cabeza divagaba por senderos peligrosos. ¿Cómo era posible que un trocito de piel- tan blanca y apetitosa- la pusiera tan nerviosa?

La sensualidad de la escena desapareció cuando Neji se levantó un poco la yukata y ante los ojos de Sakura apareció un enorme vendado que iba desde el muslo hasta la espalda baja. Sakura pensó en algo parecido a un pañal, pero no se atrevió a terminar la idea. Fue solo una rapidísima idea que involucraba un pañal y a Neji.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, porque temía que sus rodillas le fallaran, y retiró las vendas rápidamente. Cuando los muslos quedaron expuestos, solo eso, porque Neji bajó otra vez el yukata para taparse sus nalgas, Sakura dejó de respirar… y, de repente, hacía mucho calor en la habitación.

Sakura tardó solo un segundo en reaccionar: levantó un poco la yukata y vio como el muslo de Neji se tensaba. Su mano tembló un poco al acercarse para ejecutar el jutsu de sanación, pues tenía un impulso enfermo por acariciar la piel. Cerró los ojos por tres segundos para concentrarse, e ignoró la piel suave y blanca del trasero del muchacho, o al menos, de la parte que podía ver, y con cuidado cerró la herida producida por los kunais.

Trató de concentrarse en cualquier punto que no fuera ni la curva del bien torneado trasero ni el inicio de sus piernas fuertes. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie de un salto y deseó que la sangre dejara de acumularse en sus mejillas.

**—****Puedes irte**—la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se tropezó con una mesa cuando inició su loca carrera hacia la salida, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero se hayan divertido :)

Un millón de gracias a las chicas que comentan: son geniales y sus palabras me hacen muy feliz. Espero que este pequeño episodio les haya gustado.

En el próximo, Neji descubrirá que Sakura tiene algunos compromisos que le dificultan sus planes con ella.

**Las invito a contarme qué les pareció** este pequeño episodio y el trasero de Neji. De verdad, sus palabras son muy importantes y se las agradezco :D

¡Un beso!


	5. De los compromisos de una asesora

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Quinto "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **De los compromisos de una asesora**

Resumen: Todos tenemos responsabilidades y tareas, unos tienen más que otros. Hay tareas que son incompatibles.

* * *

**.**

**De los compromisos de una asesora**

**.**

* * *

Neji Hyuga veía las invitaciones y los compromisos sociales como órdenes. Él las ejecutaba y punto.

Sakura Haruno chilló emocionada cuando los invitaron a la inauguración de una Tienda de Telas en la Aldea de VillaFlor.

Neji suspiró cansado y no encontró nada que celebrar. Había asistido a tantos eventos sociales que no sabía cuál era peor... pero las inaugiraciones estaban entre los primeros puestos.

Sakura no se podía creer que la invitaran a ella. Era su primera vez en un evento social de tanta importancia.

Pero pronto descubrió que era un asunto terriblemente aburrido. Los discursos, los saludos, los aplausos y las adulaciones… Así que cuando entraron a la Tienda después de escuchar a todos los patrocinadores hablar, decidió irse al final, lejos de las personas. Neji la siguió. El plan de ella era mejor que soportar cotillas e hipócritas.

Sakura se dedicó a admirar las telas y Neji caminaba tras ella.

**—****¿Crees que sea imprudente de mi parte llevar un regalo de compromiso a Hinata y Naruto? —**preguntó de pronto Sakura.

Neji no respondió, él no daba ese tipo de consejos.

—**Hinata debe tener las telas que quiera**—murmuró ella, mientras su mirada vagaba por la sección de hilos de oro—. **A Naruto no creo que le haga mucha gracia.**

**—****¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Naruto y mi prima como si estuvieran comprometidos?** —interrumpió Neji.

Sakura lo miró de reojo.

**—****¿Sabías que tu prima menor sale con Shino Aburame? **—apuntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acariciaba distraídamente otro segmento de telas.

Neji frunció el ceño. –_No, no lo sabía-. _Se preguntó por qué Sakura conocía más de la vida privada de sus primas que él. Hasta donde él sabía, él compartía techo con ellas y Sakura las veía de vez en cuando.

**—****Sólo tú no estás comprometido**—continuó Sakura, le miró de arriba abajo y soltó—. **Y pareces lejos de estarlo.**

**—****No sabes nada**—respondió en tono cansino. Realmente no se sentía con ánimos para discutir o siquiera hablar con ella.

Sakura se sorprendió levemente. Esperaba que él le devolviera el comentario de forma aún más mordaz: ella también estaba muy lejos de comprometerse con alguien. Además, la mirada cansada de Neji le hizo sentirse avergonzada: se comportaba como una niña.

—**Lo sé**—dijo ella en voz baja—. **He estado tanto tiempo en las bibliotecas de Konoha que apenas me doy cuenta de lo que sucede en la Aldea y ahora estamos en esta misión diplomática tan larga que llegaremos como extranjeros a Konoha**—sonrió, con la intención de aligerar la conversación y de provocar, al menos, una charla amistosa.

**—****No creo que te pierdas de mucho**—murmuró Neji.

**—****¡Neji! **—exclamó ella, los ojos verdes lo acusaron de desinteresado y poco patriota. Sakura se puso muy recta y le enumeró todo lo que se estaban perdiendo— . **Ya iniciaron las obras del proyecto de vivienda para personas de clase media y la construcción del nuevo edificio para la Academia, Gai-sensei ha trabajado mucho en eso. El plan de austeridad ha dado buenos resultados, solo falta poner en marcha la tercera etapa para mejorar la recaudación de impuestos y Tsunade ya debe haber iniciado las negociaciones de las nuevas concesiones para armamento… y la última vez que trabajé en la oficina solo faltaban las firmas para dar el subsidio a los arroceros... **

Con cada palabra que decía, Neji le prestaba más atención y se interesaba por ella, pues ante sus ojos, aparecía una nueva Sakura Haruno.

Él no había considerado la función pública que la mujer cumplía en la aldea hasta ahora. Sakura, de una forma u otra, había llegado a ser una persona de confianza para Tsunade, la jefa de la aldea, quien dirigía todo lo que sucedía en Konoha, y Sakura era partícipe de eso. La observó con atención, la muchacha tenía una visión política y no solo eso: participaba activamente en las políticas de la aldea.

**—****Nos perdemos de mucho, Hyuga**—dijo ella y lo apuntó con el dedo para increparle algo más, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieta viéndolo, apuntándolo con el dedo y al cabo de dos segundos le dio la espalda y caminó hacia una sección de telas que colgaban y se escondió entre ellas.

Sí, se escondió, porque Neji Hyuga, de un segundo a otro, la veía diferente y ella se sintió incómoda. Le asustó que, de un segundo a otro, Neji la mirara como si su –gigantesca- frente fuera más interesante que las bellas telas del lugar.

Porque Sakura vio una luz extraña en los ojos de Neji, que la hizo sentir un calor en su estómago y eso la asustaba.

Sakura salió de su escondite entre las telas cuando pensó que había pasado un tiempo suficiente para que él dejara de observarla, pero la intensidad de la mirada de él no había cambiado. Estuvo a punto de volver a esconderse aprovechando que había una tela especialmente hermosa un poco más adelante cuando vio algo que la dejó helada: Neji le sonrió con muchísima amargura.

Sakura avanzó hacia la tela algo tambaleante y la tocó sin prestarle cuidado: Neji le había transmitido un sentimiento de angustia con aquella pequeña sonrisa y ella se sentía aturdida. ¿Por qué Neji pasó tan rápido de la indiferencia, al interés para después caer en la amargura? ¿A caso la rechazaba sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿Se rendía? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Neji le dolió tanto? ¿Por qué lo que ella provocaba en él era amargura?

Neji se dio cuenta que Sakura era una mujer casi o más ocupada que él; y la revelación no le gustó. No se podía ser asesor de una aldea y manejar un clan como el Hyuga al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero este episodio les haya gustado. ¿Creen que es incompatible trabajar como asistente de la Hokage y encargarse de las tareas del Clan Hyuga? ¿Y creen Neji ya esté pensando en ¡matrimonio!?

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta y tomo muy en cuenta lo que dicen a la hora de escribir.

En el próximo, Ino estará borracha y tendrá una idea loca con Neji.

Que estén muy bien :)

PD: Dejen review :3

* * *

14 de abril 2014


	6. Cuerdas Resistentes

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Sexto "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **Cuerdas Resistentes**

Resumen: En un bar, Ino planea cómo fotografiar a Neji.

* * *

**.**

**Cuerdas Resistentes**

**.**

* * *

No eran muchas las ocasiones que tenían para compartir todos, así que cuando Ino, que siempre estaba pendiente de los horarios, lograba reunir a una buena cantidad de sus compañeros y amigos, se iban de fiesta a un bar.

Aquella ocasión, especialmente concurrida, Ino peleó con Shikamaru. Como nunca.

El escándalo fue grande, muy grande. Ninguno de los presentes sabía muy bien por qué era, ya que Ino se encargó de enumerar todas las equivocaciones de Shikamaru desde que lo conocía: así que todo lo que decía Ino parecía especialmente grave y causante de cualquier pleito.

Los varones retrocedieron ante la furia de la mujer, mientras las chicas se unieron en una sola masa y observaban con malos ojos a Shikamaru.

Cuando Shikamaru se fue, nadie lo siguió. Pero cuando Ino se refugió en una esquina del bar para llorar, sus amigas trataron de consolarla. Sus compañeros, viéndose privados de la compañía femenina, se agruparon no muy lejos y bebieron en silencio.

Ino se consoló rápidamente. Obligó a las otras chicas a quedarse con ella, a pesar de sus amigos e invitados, y empezó un juego estúpido, mientras iban y venían las copas (para ella).

En un principio, todas reían los disparates de Ino, pero conforme la chica bebía más, subía el tono de la conversación y ella confesaba fantasías –de todo tipo- y esperaba que sus amigas hicieran confesiones parecidas, pero solo Ino estaba totalmente inhibida, así que el juego comenzó a llenarse de silencios incómodos.

Hinata hacía mucho que no levantaba la cabeza, Sakura trataba de evitar que las copas de alcohol llegaran a los labios de Ino, y Tenten veía hacia todos lados para no responder las preguntas que la rubia hacía sobre Neji Hyuga.

—**Tú eres la que más lo conoce, ¿no? ¿Sabes por qué esconde su trasero debajo de tanta ropa? ¿Le has visto sus nalgas: son blancas, o más bien las definirías como pálidas? Deberíamos hacer un concurso de traseros, mi voto va para Neji. Si lo mantiene tan escondido, es porque es bueno. El mejor vino está en la oscuridad, ¿no? Pero no se puede mantener escondido por siempre... Es un pecado que use tanta ropa... ¿recuerdan cuando teníamos 12? Tenía unos pectorales que encendían a cualquiera y eso que solo tenía 13 años... ahora ¿cómo será? ¿Eh, Tenten? ¿Qué tal el pecho de Neji, tiene pezones eréctiles? Hablando de zonas eréctiles... Por el tamaño de su calzado, seguro que le pone bonito en la cama. Neji es un hombre que todas tenemos que probar, porque él tiene para todas. El punto es cómo lo conseguimos. ¡Yo primero! Ah, ya se me ocurrirá algo...**

La conversación la dominó Ino, con sus preguntas indiscretas, sus confesiones perversas y su imaginación estimulada por el alcohol… mientras las tres amigas trataban de escabullirse.

**—¿Te imaginas a Neji Hyuga atado?** —gritó Ino, de pronto. Tenten chilló y trató de apartar la botella con la que Ino la apuntó—. **Anda, ¿te lo imaginas? ¿Que puedas hacer lo que quieras con él porque está bien amarrado? Es más… ¡te reto a que lo ates! Y luego ¡lo desnudes! Y luego… ¡lo que quieras! ¡Te doy permiso de castigarlo! ¡Pero primero lo atas! **

**—No puedo hacer eso—**dijo, casi asfixiada, Tenten.

**—¿Por qué? **—Ino frunció exageradamente el ceño y vertió mucho alcohol en el vaso de Tenten**—. Te prestaré las cuerdas, las que tengo son muy resistentes, te enseñaré a hacer los nudos y Neji no podrá hacer nada contra tu dominación. **

Tenten se bebió su vaso de un trago, acongojada porque Ino pegaba alaridos. Sakura miró a Ino confundida: ¿Para qué tenía Ino cuerdas _resistentes_? Naruto y Kiba llevaban mucho rato de estar observándolas con atención y ahora había un gran signo de pregunta sobre sus cabezas.

**—Tenten**—bramó Ino, pues notó que la chica se estaba haciendo la desentendida—. **Si tienes que robarle toda la ropa, la robas. Pero desnudas a Neji y lo atas. Te lo ordeno.**

**—Cerda, Neji no está jugando tu estúpido juego**—apuntó Sakura, tratando de quitar la atención sobre Tenten.

Ino se rio a carcajadas y pidió una ronda más de tequila. Le gustaba el tequila porque solo ella tomaba y como les servían cuatro shots, ella se tomaba los cuatro.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas cuando Ino engullía el segundo, pero no pudieron planear nada porque volvió a la carga. Esta vez, su víctima era Hinata.

**—Y tú—**Ino tomó del cabello a Hinata y la acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron y sus troncos quedaron paralelos sobre la mesa. Tenten pensó que Ino estaba tan borracha que besaría a Hinata—, **nos traerás una foto de Neji atado.**

Ino soltó bruscamente a Hinata que volvió a su posición en el asiento como movida por un resorte. Hinata estaba paralizada y cada vez se ponía más roja. No podían saber si por el comentario o por la cercanía con Ino. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Ino fue más específica sobre lo que quería.

Ino hizo una pose ridícula, aunque muy sexual, indicándole a Hinata como quería que Neji saliera en la foto. Todas pensaron que las cuerdas de Ino debían ser realmente muy resistentes si pretendía que un hombre como Neji pudiera tener las piernas en la posición que Ino quería… y estaba representando en un lugar público, en frente de muchas, muchas personas.

**—Necesitamos la foto de Neji desnudo y atado para saber que las dos cumplieron. Buscaré las cuerdas en el bolso**—habló Ino, con un tono de voz muy serio, pero no encontró su bolso. Sakura oportunamente lo escondió.

**—Cerda, te pasaste.**

Hinata hiperventiló. Tenten se encogió en su asiento.

Y Sakura le sirvió un último trago a Ino. Se aseguró de llenar el vaso y de que ella se lo tomara hasta el fondo. Ino brindó escandalosamente y cayó dormida. De repente, notaron que el bar estaba sospechosamente silencioso. Tenten se encogió aún más y planeó cómo escapar de ahí, sin tener que verle la cara a Neji.

Mientras el barullo volvía a resonar en el bar, Tenten se desapareció con rapidez. Así que Sakura debió cargar con la borracha de Ino y la paralizada de Hinata. Se giró hacia Naruto y lo obligó a que le ayudara…

Naruto jaló la manga de la camisa de Hinata, pero la chica no reaccionó. Miró a Sakura confundido, pero Sakura sabía por qué no reaccionaba ante el roce de un hombre. Ino había violentado el contacto normal que Hinata tenía con las mujeres y quizá la pobre de Hinata se estaba replanteando su sexualidad. (En el fondo, Sakura también era una pervertida).

Así que fue ella misma quien zarandeó levemente a Hinata. Como sospechaba, la chica reaccionó y se pegó a Naruto, en busca de protección. La confusión estaba pintada en la cara de Naruto y Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. Cuando Hinata se aseguró de que Ino roncaba en forma ruidosa, se separó de Naruto y los acompañó a la salida.

Al salir del bar, se encontraron con Chouji que los esperaba para llevarse a su amiga a la casa.

**—Oye, Sakura, ¿por qué siempre es Neji del que hablan ustedes? —**preguntó Naruto, viendo a Ino ser arrastrada por Chouji.

Sakura miró de reojo al aludido que estaba unos pasos más lejos. Neji hablaba con su prima y estaba listo para marcharse, pero en un murmullo Hinata le pedía que esperaran un poco más, pues quería despedirse de Naruto.

**—Casi nunca hablamos de Neji**—dijo Sakura, sin quitar los ojos de la pareja de primos.

**—Pero oí a Ino hablar toda la noche de Neji**—insistió Naruto.

**—Propiamente no era una conversación sobre mí**—intervino Neji. Usualmente, él no interrumpía conversaciones ajenas, pero mencionaron su nombre y Sakura lo veía, así que se sintió con el derecho de expresar su opinión. Naruto le dedicó toda su atención, Sakura trató de ignorar la existencia de él—, **me parecieron planes para desnudarme.**

Naruto asintió. Justo eso era lo que él pensaba.

**—Ojalá planearan eso conmigo—**dijo suave.

**—No hablábamos de eso. Han de oír mal, todos ustedes**—se defendió Sakura.

**—¿Y quién les enseñó que se puede atar a las personas y de esa forma que quería Ino…?**

**—Oye, Naruto**—lo cortó rápidamente Sakura, y elevó su voz para ocultar el sonrojo—. **Yo no sé nada de eso, la que empezó fue Ino, estaba borracha y solo habla sandeces. No las repitas.**

**—¿Pero por qué Neji?**

**—Qué sé yo.**

**—¿No me digas que es el más guapo? ¿Es más guapo que Sasuke?**

Sakura se puso roja, volvió a mirar a Neji de reojo. Pero se giró hacia Naruto con brusquedad.

**—¿Por qué hablas de Sasuke?**

**—Como Sasuke te gustaba.**

**—¿Quién ha dicho que Neji me gusta?**

**—Solo digo.**

**—¿Y por qué se te ocurre decir eso?**

**—Creí que las fotos eran para ti.**

Sakura enrojeció.

**—¿Por qué?** —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Neji y Sakura, con notables diferencias en el tono de voz. Sakura usó muchos decibeles y sonó casi desesperada, Neji solo se mostró interesado.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y susurró:

**—Como a ti te gustan las cosas raras.**

Neji alzó la ceja: ¿así que él era una 'cosa rara'? Se sintió satisfecho cuando Sakura le dio un golpazo en la cabeza al rubio.

**—Ay, Sakura. Eso duele**—se quejó Naruto—. **Yo solo decía. Regresemos ya.**

**—Espera…—**susurró Sakura a Naruto—, **creo que Hinata quiere decirte algo.**

**—Sí, lo sé—**dijo Naruto. Miró de forma recelosa a Hinata que ni les prestaba atención, pues tenía un debate para decidir cómo hablarle. Neji también se giró para mirarla—. **Pero no quiero hablarle. Parece que está planeando como atar a Neji y yo no pienso ayudarle a tomar la foto.**

Neji nuevamente alzó la ceja, Sakura exclamó:

**—¡Hinata no atará a Neji!**

**—Ya sé que es Tenten… pero…**

**—¡Naruto! Ya vámonos.**

* * *

¡Hola! Un abrazo muy grande a todas las chicas que comentan y leen. Se les quiere y me hace feliz saber que les gusta :)

También me gustaría saber qué les pareció este momento: ¿qué opinan de los planes de Ino? ¿Neji atado? xD

El próximo episodio es uno de mis favoritos y se llama Aguas Termales.

Un abrazo grande a todas y no olviden el review.

21 abril


	7. Aguas Termales

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Sétimo "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **Aguas Termales**

Resumen: Sakura y Neji deben trabajar juntos para superar con éxito una "misión" en las aguas termales.

* * *

**.**

**Aguas Termales**

**.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno abrió la puerta de las aguas termales solo para encontrarse con sus amigas ya casi listas para irse. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Suspiró. Mientras las demás se terminaban de poner la ropa, ella se la quitó, pasó entre sus amigas que se peinaban y entró a las aguas, aún con la toalla puesta. Hinata se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Sakura murmuró que no hacía falta.

Hinata insistió, por lo que se quedó sentada afuera, cerca de Sakura. Sakura se sumergió, metiendo la cabeza en las aguas calientes hasta la nariz. El cabello se le pegó al cuello y no le importó. La oficina estaba de locos y ella solo quería descansar.

—**Sakura…—**la llamó la suave voz de Hinata—. **¿Naruto está bien…?**

Sakura tardó en responder. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo y la vio muy ruborizada.

—**Naruto es un poco lento, ¿sabes? Y puede que no esté muy interesado en mujeres ahora, pero…—**dijo.

**—No es eso**—interrumpió Hinata, apenada—. **Tú eres su compañera… y es… serás la mujer ideal para él. Lo sé.**

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no dejó que su semblante cambiara.

**—No lo sé, Hinata**—decidió ser sincera—. **Naruto y yo hemos pasado por mucho juntos, pero solo somos amigos.**

**—Eso es muy bueno…—**respondió ella, con la cabeza baja.

Sakura se hundió más en las aguas, le molestó el vapor tocando sus párpados pero no le importó. Hinata seguramente pensaba que Naruto no la consideraba su amiga. No sabía que era peor si el calor de las aguas o el silencio entre ellas. Volvió a sacar la cabeza.

**—No me gusta Naruto**—dijo—. **Tampoco sé qué es lo que ocurre en su cabeza para rechazarte.**

Hinata lanzó un gemido avergonzada, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Sakura la miró de soslayo, su intención no era ser grosera, pero lo fue.

**—Lo siento, Sakura**—susurró Hinata, un poco alterada—. **No quise culparte. Perdóname.**

**—No te preocupes**—Sakura se giró hacia ella—. **Yo también lo siento.**

Hinata asintió, con las mejillas rojas. Permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio, Sakura se volvió a hundir.

—**Debo irme—**dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia. Sakura desde su posición solo le vio los frondosos bustos brincar.

Sakura se levantó y decidió seguirla. No quería herir los sentimientos de Hinata y sabía que lo había hecho. Caminó tras ella, aunque Hinata se movió mucho más rápido y ella debía ponerse ropa. Sin embargo, antes de ponerse su ropa, lo pensó mejor. Hinata seguramente querría estar sola.

Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella –después de haberle dado una tunda a Naruto. Así que tan solo se refrescó con las duchas de agua fría y regresó a las aguas calientes, sin ninguna toalla, y hundió su cabeza todo lo que pudo.

Escuchó a uno de los encargados de las aguas termales entrar y hacer la limpieza, sin percibirla. Ella se mantuvo escondida y quieta, en una zona con poca luz. No quería salir. Tenía problemas en casa y muchos más en el trabajo, las cuentas no le salían y se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a Hinata. Se hundió aún más, mientras oía al tipo tararear una cancioncilla.

Cuando él salió, Sakura pensó que debía irse, pero no lo hizo. En el agua se le olvidaban los líos que tenía para detener los proyectos de Danzo y poder poner en marcha los de Tsunade en el Consejo de la Aldea.

Al cabo de un rato, un nuevo cliente entró.

Sakura se tensó. Escuchó cómo _él_ entraba al agua y buscaba un campo, bastante lejos de ella.

—**Haruno**—habló una voz masculina.

Sakura dejó de respirar. Se levantó un poco y agradeció estar de espaldas porque el cambio de temperatura a la altura del pecho le recordó que no estaba cubierta. Miró la dirección de las toallas: el tipo de la limpieza se llevó la toalla y el mueble con más paños estaba cerca de él. Se hundió un poco y se giró hacia él, con la poca luz que había no se notaría su desnudez.

—**Hola, Neji**—dijo Sakura, en tono casual, pero su rostro se torció en una mueca. Girarse hacia él fue mala idea.

El hombre que tenía a pocos metros, era Neji, pero no se parecía en nada al Neji que ella conocía. Neji siempre usaba mucha ropa, inclusive un cuello alto; y, ahora, Sakura podía verle los pectorales bien formados y la vista le bailaba en el pecho desnudo de él. Pero el cambio más significativo en Neji era la coleta alta con la que sostenía su largo cabello. Con el cabello suelto, nunca habría notado la perfecta forma del rostro de él. Y este no era el momento para descubrir que Neji era, por mucho, el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.

Se hundió un poco más y debió controlarse con todas sus fuerzas para no cubrirse el pecho con sus manos: eso sería delatar su desnudez… y sería todo peor.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—Me escondí**—dijo, sincera—. **Ya me voy.**

Neji asintió.

Pero ella no se movió. Estaba en un lugar un poco más oscuro… él estaba muy cerca de la luz y el agua era muy clara en esa zona. Decidió hacer tiempo.

**—¿Has visto a Hinata?**

**—¿Por qué?**

Sakura lo miró avergonzada. No tenía ningún sentido que Neji sostuviera una conversación con ella en las aguas termales… pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo.

—**Estábamos juntas, pero… se fue hace poco**—murmuró.

Neji observó con atención a Sakura antes de decir algo.

Cuando fue a recoger a su prima hacía unos cuantos minutos, la encontró llorando. Ella le pidió que le dejara un tiempo a solas y lo invitó a tomar el campo de ella en los baños mientras ella se recuperaba. Por eso, estaba ahí. Pero su prima no mencionó a Sakura Haruno.

—**Aún está aquí**—dijo él—. **Puedes buscarla y hablar con ella.**

**—Sí—**murmuró Sakura. Pero no se movió.

Neji la miró expectante.

Sakura necesitaba que él se fuera, le preguntó:

—**Si sabías que yo estaba aquí… ¿por qué entraste?**

**—No sabía que estabas aquí**—contestó él muy rápido. De hecho, pensaba que Sakura le mintió al decir que estaba con Hinata, porque su prima jamás le habría cedido su campo en las aguas si había alguien más adentro—. **Te vi cuando ya estaba adentro.**

Sakura suspiró al notar la arruga en la frente de Neji. Lo estaba insultando y justo eso era lo que le faltaba para terminar su día.

**— No quería insinuar nada**—dijo ella con la cabeza gacha—.** Ya lo hice con Hinata y me arrepiento**. **Lo siento, Neji.**

**—¿No estás extendiendo esta conversación demasiado tiempo?**

Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida, sus brazos querían cubrirle el pecho desnudo, pero ella resistió el impulso. No dijo nada, tan solo se hundió más, hasta que el vapor le molestó los ojos. Pero no le importó. Su problema era otro.

Si ella no se iba, sería Neji quien debía irse. Pero él se sentía algo cohibido. No quería que ella lo viera salir, no quería que la mirada de ella se perdiera en su pecho desnudo. Sabía que su pena era infantil, pero ella era aún más infantil al meterse bajo el agua a pesar del vapor y el calor.

**—Necesito una toalla**—dijo Sakura y su voz sonó de lo más ridícula estando bajo el agua. Ya no pudo evitar que sus brazos la cubrieran.

Neji pestañeó… y no se movió… mientras entendía la escena.

Estaba desnuda. Ella, muy cerca de él, con todo el cuerpo recogido bajo el agua, refugiándose en la poca luz, cubriendo su desnudez solo con los brazos.

Supo que era él quien debía irse y se juró a sí mismo que la próxima vez que entrara a unos baños públicos, usaría su Byakugan. Le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de extender su brazo hacia la piedra donde había dejado su toalla. También se juró que la próxima vez llevaría más toallas.

Sin decir nada, tomó su toalla y se la tendió.

El brazo de Sakura intentó tomar la toalla, pero no lo hizo, apenas lo extendió, asustada de que el movimiento exhibiera de más su piel. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, preocupada por su desnudez.

Entonces, tomó aire y aceptó el paño con rapidez, Neji aún no había apartado el brazo, cuando ella extendió la toalla, se levantó y se cubrió. También se salió rápidamente, pero Neji pudo ver el movimiento de sus piernas largas, por las que resbalaban líneas de gotas.

**—Gracias**—murmuró ella.

—**Necesito una toalla**—dijo él.

Ella asintió y se acercó al armario donde se guardaban. Lo abrió, pero no había nada y notó que tampoco estaba su ropa. Entró en pánico.

**—¿Qué pasa?**

**—No… no hay. El encargado se llevó todo**—dijo ella, registró todas las gavetas con desesperación—. **Mi ropa no está. Se lo llevó todo.**

Sakura se estrechó más la toalla contra su cuerpo.

Neji la miró sin pudor, porque ella le daba la espalda, mientras se agachaba buscando en todos los rincones de la sala. La toalla estaba tan pegada al cuerpo que podía conocerle todas las curvas y sus piernas largas se le antojaban demasiado atractivas.

**—Pide más toallas**—dijo, con seriedad.

**—No tengo ropa.**

**—Son baños. Ve con la toalla.**

**—Me da vergüenza… y estamos en los más alejados. A esta hora, todos están saliendo.**

Justo en ese momento, sonó una pequeña alarma que recordaba a los clientes el pronto cierre de las aguas termales.

**—Entonces, quédate aquí. Yo iré a la recepción.**

**—Está bien**—sonrió ella—. **Gracias.**

**—Dame la toalla.**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Solo hay una toalla, tengo que secarme.**

**—No. Sécate con la ropa.**

**—No me pondré la ropa mojado. Dámela.**

**—¡No! Me daré vuelta y te podrás poner la ropa.**

**—No. Me darás la toalla, te meterás al agua y esperarás que alguien regrese con tu ropa.**

**—No. Podría venir un pervertido. No me quedaré desnuda aquí sola.**

**—Haruno. Te haré un maldito favor.**

**—No te daré la toalla. Es lo único que tengo.**

**—Es mía**—murmuró él, por decir algo, pero sabía que la batalla estaba perdida. Sakura apretó contra su pecho la toalla, la cual tenía pintado el sello del Clan Hyuga. Luego miró la ropa de Neji y tuvo una idea.

**—Me pondré tu ropa y tú esperas aquí…**

**—No**—dijo Neji, con brusquedad, y se puso de pie.

Sakura pegó un brinco e hizo una gran pantomima para sujetarse la toalla y taparse los ojos al mismo tiempo, mientras ahogaba un gritillo de sorpresa. Fue tanto el alboroto que hizo, que Neji se sonrojó y él nunca había sentido vergüenza.

Por un momento, no entendió por qué ella se contorsionaba para taparse el rostro hasta que recordó que estaba desnudo. Frente a ella…

Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Salió del agua y caminó hacia el lugar donde dejó su ropa, Sakura seguía con los ojos tapados, pero no había tenido la delicadeza de girarse y él desconfiaba de que sus pequeñas manos pudieran cubrirle totalmente los ojos. Si tan solo se hubiera puesto de pie unos minutos atrás, antes de darse cuenta que ella estaba desnuda, no estaría metido en este problema.

Recogió su pantalón y ropa interior, caminó hacia ella, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos, le dio la espalda.

**—Ya puedes abrir los ojos**—le susurró.

Ella abrió uno y se sorprendió de ver el trasero de Neji bastante cerca. Sus rodillas temblaron. Para asegurarse, abrió el otro ojo, y se sintió mareada. Neji estaba desnudo, de espaldas, frente a ella. Y ella le veía la bien torneada espalda, sus bien marcadas piernas y su notable trasero. Pero qué calor hacía.

**—Dame la toalla y gírate. Solo me pondré el pantalón. Después te la regresaré**—susurró él. Realmente, tener que soportar la mirada de ella en su trasero, era el precio por su estupidez de no activar el Byakugan antes de entrar y de no irse cuando debió.

Sakura accedió al plan de él, no porque fuera un buen plan, sino porque estaba ocupada pensando en cómo Neji se las arreglaba para tener un trasero firme. Se desprendió de la toalla y se la dio. Ella ya estaba casi seca, salvo su cabello, que escurría.

Sakura se tapó con sus manos, aunque no fuera necesario, y se dio vuelta, pero lo miró por encima del hombro; le ponía nerviosa saber que estaba desnuda cerca de él. Lo vio secarse el cuerpo y eso la hizo sentir un hondo calor, después él se inclinó para colocarse la ropa interior y el pantalón y Sakura miró embobada como la tela subía por las piernas de él.

**—Aquí tienes**—dijo él, tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella, aún le daba la espalda. Ella tomó la toalla y se cubrió con rapidez. Sentirla un poco húmeda la excitó aún más. No quería que él se volviera porque estaba demasiado acalorada.

**—Puedes ponerte mi yukata y haori**—dijo él, sin mirarla.

Sakura casi se cae del susto.

**—Esperaremos que todos se vayan e iremos a _robar_ tu ropa cuando no haya gente**—continuó él.

**—¿Robar?**

**—Eres ninja, ¿no? **—dijo él, un poco en broma, pero agregó serio—. **No me apareceré contigo por esos pasillos, menos si estoy sin camisa y tú llevas el resto de mi ropa. **

Ella asintió. Por un instante le dolieron esas palabras: "_No me apareceré contigo_" Claro. ¿Quién querría estar ligado con ella, que solo tenía cabeza para estar en la biblioteca o en el Hospital? No era el primero que la rechazaba y era muy comprensible que no quisiera tener ningún ligamen con ella… pero estaba bien. De hecho, era lo mejor. Y ella se lo agradecía. No estaba bien que ella fuera vista en esas condiciones, tampoco.

Caminó despacio hacia el lugar donde Neji había dejado el resto de la ropa. Antes de tomar las prendas, se aseguró que él le daba la espalda.

Sakura pensó que ya no podía ruborizarse más, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era sentir el aroma de la ropa de Neji sobre su cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaban cuando abrochó el botón de la camisa. Neji era por lo menos dos veces más ancho y más alto que ella, así que la ropa le quedó grande, lo cual era bueno, porque cubría su cuerpo, aunque debía vigilar sus hombros, pues se destapaban.

El cinturón al ser bastante ancho la cubrió totalmente como una falda larga y tuvo que darle dos vueltas a la tira sobre su cintura para asegurarlo. Cuando le dijo a Neji que estaba lista, él sonrió. El aspecto de la mujer era gracioso: parecía una niña pequeña con ropa de adulto.

Sakura giró la cabeza en dirección contraria. Neji seguía con el cabello recogido, tenía el pecho desnudo y sonreía…

**—Escondámonos**—dijo él.

Sakura asintió. Si estaban escondidos, no podía verlo. Aunque tampoco le gustaba que él la viera, por eso su nariz se mantuvo fruncida, mientras estuvieron escondidos. Neji había decidido colocarse detrás de ella y ella se sentía observada. ¿Pero qué le veía si tenía el pelo despeinado y ropa que no le ayudaba con su figura?

Al poco tiempo, ingresó una señora anciana y realizó rápidamente el aseo. Sakura agradeció que el aseo fuera tan quisquilloso. Mientras la mujer no veía, salieron al pasillo. Neji le dijo donde guardaban las toallas y demás implementos.

**—Apresúrate**.

Sakura lo intentó, pero, en la lavandería, no encontraba su ropa entre el montón de toallas blancas húmedas que ella movía con un palo desde una distancia prudente, muy prudente.

**—No las encuentro y, entre tanto blanco, debería verlas. Parece que no están aquí.**

Escucharon gente que se acercaba.

**—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? **—gritaban varios muchachos, seguramente trabajadores de los baños—. **¿Esa es la ropa de Sakura Haruno? ¿La discípula de la Hokage? ¿Esas son sus bragas? ¿Tan grandes? **

Sakura se puso roja y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras acumulaba su chakra.

**—No**—la detuvo Neji. Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—**¡Hueles! ¡Así huele Sakura Haruno! ¡Estoy en el cielo! ¿En serio son sus bragas? Te las compro**—continuaban los muchachos.

**—Con mi ropa no te aparecerás ante ellos**—le dijo Neji, muy serio—. **Toma una toalla limpia y devuélveme mi ropa. Ya sabes dónde están y yo he cumplido.**

**—¡No! **—susurró ella. No se aparecería ante esos pervertidos para pedir que le devolvieran sus calzones solo con una toalla—. **Entre los dos nos podemos encargar de esos tipos.**

—¡**Oye! No lo rompas. ¡Dámelas, que yo las vi primero! ¡Rompiste el vestido de Sakura Haruno! ¡Devuélveme sus bragas! ¡No! ¿Quién tiene el sostén? Con que ahora crees que es la ropa de Sakura Haruno, pues no lo es. Mira, Himari está en la oficina de cosas perdidas… seguro que esta ropa es de ella. ¡Eres un mentiroso!**

Los hombres se alejaron, mientras forcejeaban con los pedazos de ropa de Sakura.

Neji chasqueó la lengua. La tal Himari estaba diciendo que esa era su ropa. Sakura había perdido su ropa y ahora tenía puesta la de él.

**—Mi familia está aquí**—dijo él.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada. Ahora entendía por qué ni Neji, ni ella, podían aparecerse en frente de alguien en esa facha. El Clan Hyuga era muy estricto con las apariciones públicas de sus miembros.

—**De verdad, necesito mi ropa. Mi situación es más delicada que la tuya**—Neji sonrió—. **Tú te la arreglarás para regresar a tu casa de alguna forma, yo necesito presentarme ante el Líder de mi Clan con _mi _ropa.**

Sakura suspiró y miró las toallas limpias con resignación. No le agradaba la idea, pero no podía abusar de la amabilidad de Neji. Tal vez si encontraba una bata se las podría arreglar para llegar a casa. Removió con el palo la ropa mojada.

La triste aceptación de Sakura removió algo en Neji.

**—Regresaré por ti**—le prometió él.

Ella asintió, mientras trataba de controlar la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios. Se acercó a las toallas y escogió tres. Neji salió y ella se cambió. Dobló cuidadosamente la ropa y se acomodó las toallas de modo que le cubrieran todo el cuerpo, hasta se puso una a modo de capa.

Neji volvió a sonreír cuando la vio, se acercó y tomó su ropa, la desdobló y se la puso con cuidado. Cuando abrochaba el botón del cuello, levantó el rostro hacia ella.

Sakura dio un respingo al ser descubierta por Neji. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, mientras le pedía a todos los cielos que Neji no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella lamentaba no tener a la vista aquellos pectorales. Probablemente, ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad.

Sakura no podía ni imaginarse los pensamientos de Neji en ese momento, que estaba muy concentrado en sentir el olor y el calor de su ropa. Si no fuera por la espalda mojada que le molestaba, habría perdido el control a causa del suave aroma de ella impregnado en su ropa.

**—Tienes el cabello mojado y mojaste mi ropa**—dijo él, cuando se colocaba la faja-falda, para pensar en algo desagradable.

Ella no se disculpó.

**—¿Regresarás por mí?**

**—Sí. **

.O.o.

Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia él cuando lo oyó aparecer. Paró en seco porque casi choca y le reclamó:

**—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

**—Cené**—le sonrió.

**—¿Tuviste el descaro de comer, mientras yo estaba aquí, sola, con frío, sin ropa?**

**—Te traje un poco**.

El enojo desapareció cuando vio la cajita envuelta en tela blanca. La tomó y comió con alegría. Mientras engullía la deliciosa comida, se imaginaba pidiéndola a Hinata que la invitara a cenar.

**—¡Gracias!**

Después, abrió el otro paquete que él llevaba y se sorprendió de sacar el uniforme que usaba Neji cuando tenía trece años. Estaba la sudadera, una pantaloneta negra, un cordón y unos zapatos de cuando él era niño… No podía creer que conservara aquella ropa, menos que se la prestara.

**—Gracias**—dijo, no muy convencida. Lo cierto es que esperaba que fuera a su casa o que le pidiera prestado a Hinata, no que le llevara ropa de cuando él era niño. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con la ropa de él después?

—**No se lo he dicho a nadie, espero que tú tampoco y que me lo devuelvas discretamente lo más pronto posible… y limpio.**

Ella asintió. Pensó que debería pedir dinero prestado a Ino para pagar una lujosa lavandería que no dañara la ropa de Neji.

Neji salió de la habitación para que ella se mudara. Al cabo de un rato, ella salió también. La sudadera le quedaba un poco cortay le estorbaba en los brazos, además necesitó el cordón para sujetar la pantaloneta en su cadera.

**—Si me acompañas a mi casa, puedo regresártelo inmediatamente.**

Lo cierto es que no tenía ni un centavo y ya no podía pedir más dinero prestado. Agradeció que Neji aceptara, aunque no podía explicarse el por qué.

A Neji no le importaba si le regresaba la ropa o no, pero descubrió que le gustaba verla vestida así, y acompañarla hasta su casa era la excusa perfecta para satisfacer su deseo.

Con la ayuda del Byakugan, Sakura recuperó el resto de sus pertenencias y los dos rieron cuando se colocó el porta kunais y bromearon con ella haciendo misiones de gennin en esa ropa.

Caminaron juntos y ella sonrió, cuando Neji le sonrió al entrar a la casa de Sakura Haruno.

**—¡Florecita! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Pero qué haces vestida así?**

Los dos jóvenes trataron de componer su mejor rostro cuando se toparon de frente con los padres de Sakura.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de agradecerles, quiero preguntarles: ¿Tienen una idea de cuánto quiero a todas las personas que leen mis fics? Adoro hasta a los lectores silenciosos, pero a quienes les mando vibras positivas siempre es a quienes dejan review -guiño, guiño.

Ahora... a Sakura y a Neji les arruinaron los planes y les aseguro que después de esto, Sakura se irá a vivir a un departamento ¡SOLA! xD.

El próximo episodio aún no sé cuál será, tengo uno muy genial que no tiene nombre y tengo otro que se me ocurrió hace poco que incluye a un Sasuke agresor... En todo caso, actualizaré a la madre de estos momentos, o sea el monstruo de historia que es Luz de Vida. *Las invito a leerlo, de una forma u otra, estos episodios nacen de ese fic.

Un abrazo muy grande a todas las chicas que leen y dejan review. :) Cualquier crítica o comentario, será muy bien recibida, porque la idea es mejorar.

¡Saludos!

* * *

23 de abril.


	8. Experiencia

Hola.

_Nota introductoria:_ En el capítulo anterior, dije que no estaba segura de cuál momento usar. Katarina Hyuga opinó que estaría bien algo más subido de tono y Laura dijo que no quería ver a Sasuke agresor contra Sakura. Así que ganó como episodio octavo, el momento –genial- sin nombre del que les hablaba. Es un poquitín subido de tono. Espero disfruten.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Octavo "momento sin sentido" de la historia de momentos sin sentido: **Experiencia**

Resumen: Sakura conocerá la experiencia que Neji tiene sobre mujeres y pechos.

* * *

**.**

**Experiencia**

**.**

* * *

Esta vez los equipos los formaban Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, dígase de paso, uno de los mejores equipos que Tsunade había tenido la suerte de formar. En misiones diplomáticas, su discípula y un educado miembro del Clan Hyuga siempre lograban lo que se proponían, y en misiones de campo no había nadie mejor que Neji para escoltar a la médico.

Ambos ya habían compenetrado lo suficiente para considerarse más que compañeros de equipo: ahora, eran amigos, y su trabajo, además de profesional, era sincero y siempre buscaban cuidarse uno al otro.

Esta vez planeaban un importante trabajo de infiltración que requería de una kunoishi especializada en diversas artes ninja. La principal candidata era Hinata Hyuga, pero Neji no estaba seguro.

**—No confío en Hinata**—murmuró Neji.

Sakura se imaginó por qué: la misión podría requerir algún tipo de seducción y coqueteo, que no eran el fuerte de Hinata, pero justo esa inocencia de la mujer la convertían en una pieza ideal: una kunoishi demasiado versada en seducción levantaría sospechas.

Pensó en las palabras adecuadas para hacerle notar eso a Neji. La misión requería la inocencia de Hinata. Hinata Hyuga era una candidata perfecta.

Neji observó el expediente de las tres candidatas, con la mirada perdida en los papeles, confesó:

—**Una vez… hace mucho tiempo, estuvo desnuda frente a mí. Ella regresaba de tomar un baño y nos topamos en un pasillo vacío. No esperaba verme y se sobresaltó bastante. Su toalla cayó… y ella no la recogió.**

**Me dijo que entendería si yo me desquitaba con ella de esa forma. Se arrojó a mis pies… y, en el suelo, se acostó y abrió sus piernas. **

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron levemente, pero se esforzó en superarlo. No falta decir que le costó mucho asimilar esas palabras. Neji estaba inmerso en el recuerdo que no prestó atención al azoramiento de ella.

—**Tiene senos muy grandes… y redondos… y también tiene caderas anchas**—murmuró Neji, con una leve mueca de disgusto, mientras recordaba la escena,.

**—¿Pasó algo?** —preguntó ella.

Se felicitó a sí misma por no transmitir la angustia que sentía al pensar que Neji y Hinata habían estado juntos. Al parecer, Hinata no estaba tan falta de experiencia como creía. De hecho, la imagen de Hinata como una inocente niña se resquebrajó y ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de Neji.

Neji frunció el ceño. La miró con clara molestia y Sakura descubrió que el puente de la nariz de él se arrugaba levemente cuando se enojaba.

**—¿Además de estar desnuda cuando no debía estarlo?**—gruñó, guardó todos los papeles con brusquedad. Cuando el escritorio quedó solo con tres carpetas, agregó más tranquilo—. **Creo que trató de practicarme una felación. **

**—¿Crees…?—**tartamudeó Sakura, con las mejillas rojas. Tomó un papel y se abanicó el rostro. Agradeció que Neji estuviera meditativo, pues así no le prestaba atención.

**—Ella se puso de rodillas y estrechó sus gigantescos senos contra mi pierna. Puso su cabeza en mi entrepierna y sus manos trataron de desvestirme—**rememoró Neji, torció un poco la boca.

**—¿Y…?**

**—Y nada, Haruno. Es mi prima y estaba horrorizado**—dijo con sinceridad. Su boca estaba levemente torcida, otra seña que Sakura descubrió que hacía para expresar su más hondo disgusto—. **Obviamente, la detuve antes de que descubriera que no había provocado nada en mí… más que asco.**

**—¿No te excitó? ¿Ni sus senos sobre tu pierna?**

Neji pestañeó antes de responder. Se preguntó qué tan pervertida podía ser una persona que pensara que su prima lo podría excitar.

**—Si son de mi prima, no son senos… Son alguna masa gigantesca y no me interesan. ¿A caso pensaste que ocurrió algo? Es mi prima. Nuestros padres son gemelos. **

**—Solo digo… A mí seguro me hubiera…**—se calló con la mirada asesina de él—. **¿Qué pasó después?**

**—Se puso a llorar y se fue. Se disculpó conmigo al día siguiente.**

**—¿Lo hablaron? **—inquirió ella. Admiró la valentía de Hinata para atreverse a ver a Neji después de lo que hizo. Ella se hubiera ido a la luna.

—**Sí. Me dijo que estaba muy tensa y asustada, que se sentía culpable y pensaba castigarse de ese modo**—Neji guardó silencio por un instante, mientras pensaba con cuáles palabras explicar por qué no quería a Hinata en esta misión—. **Últimamente, el ambiente en la casa está muy tenso. No creo que sea conveniente que ella se vea expuesta a algún tipo de presión exterior.**

Sakura asintió con lentitud. Quitó el expediente de Hinata de la mesa: ya no era una candidata. Antes de analizar el perfil de las otras dos candidatas, le murmuró a Neji:

**—Parece que tienes más experiencia con mujeres de la que yo pensaba**.

Él asintió.

A Sakura le reconfortó muchísimo saber que Neji no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por Hinata y que confiaba en ella para contarle esa experiencia. Pero las palabras de Neji la hicieron pensar en él como un hombre distinto, un hombre que conocía a las mujeres, uno al que ella no podía ofrecer nada.

Sakura suspiró. Estaba turbada, no se esperaba una confesión de ese tipo, ni que Neji le hablara de cómo vio a una mujer desnuda (y amiga en común) en una situación sexual. Trató de aligerar el ambiente.

—**Y yo que pensaba que del todo eras virgen. Hasta de vista—**sonrió, mientras lo pinchaba con el brazo.

**—Te escucho**—dijo él, acomodándose mejor en el asiento, sin prestar atención al dedo que lo había pinchado en el brazo.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Ya sabes que no lo soy... del todo. Ahora, es tu turno de demostrarme que no lo eres… a menos que me confirmes lo evidente: que eres virgen. De todo.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se esperó que Neji le cobrara la muestra de confianza pidiéndole una confesión parecida. Asintió con duda, pero su rápida mente planeó una salida. Achicó los ojos y le dijo de medio lado.

**—Espera… antes tengo unas preguntas**—se llevó una mano a la barbilla, hizo una mueca pensativa y soltó con una sonrisilla traviesa—.** ¿Alguna vez has visto desnuda a Tenten?**

Neji la miró por un momento antes de responder.

**—Dos veces.**

Ella se lamió los labios. Neji tenía experiencia con las mujeres… y ella no tenía ninguna experiencia: ni con hombres, ni con mujeres, ¿su propia mano no cuenta, cierto? Así que algo aprendería de la experiencia de él.

**—¿Y _los_ tocaste?**

Neji la miró suspicaz. Cuando el recuerdo de Hinata se le pasó, pudo ver que ella estaba incómoda con la conversación y que había algo que él dijo que la afectó. Por eso quiso girar la atención hacia ella, pero ella no lo aceptó y volvió a volcar la conversación en él, en la vida privadísima de él.

Una voz en su interior le decía que respetara la privacidad de su tiempo con Tenten, quien era una muy buena amiga. Sin embargo, Sakura y su curiosidad resultaron muy persuasivas para que él soltara la lengua, aunque no lo hizo con todo gusto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, aún así, permitió que ocurriera la siguiente conversación:

—**Sí. Después de uno de nuestros entrenamientos, nos desvestimos y _los_ toqué—**le dijo, sonó un poco más rudo de lo que quería. De hecho, sonó molesto, pero ella lo pasó por alto.

Sakura se esforzó en controlar la gran sonrisa burlona que quería aparecer en escena. No pasaba por alto que era la primera vez que Neji confesaba algo de su vida sexual y lo estaba haciendo con ella. Él estaba experimentando algo por primera vez y la incomodidad de él, le divertían… insanamente.

**—¿La segunda vez?** —preguntó.

**—Cuando el idiota de Naruto me emborrachó para la fiesta de Hinata. No recuerdo exactamente en qué momento, pero estábamos detrás de unos árboles.**

—**Y los tocaste**—terminó la frase ella.

Neji asintió. Abrió el expediente de la segunda candidata, pero no leyó nada porque Sakura soltó otra pregunta:

—**¿Cómo son?**

Neji miró a Sakura como si tuviera trece cabezas y una de las cabezas fuera la de su padre y otra de Obito Uchiha. Carraspeó antes de responder:

—**Como gotas de agua.**

**—¿Grandes gotas de agua?** —preguntó Sakura, después de agitar sus pestañas. No se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

**—Sí. Como grandes gotas de agua**—gruñó Neji, la vio ceñudo: en una especie de reto de miradas, Sakura volvió a pestañear y soltó, mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa:

**—¿Has visto desnuda a Ino?**

**—No**—mintió.

Esta vez, Sakura no escondió la gran sonrisa de burla: era la primera mentira de Neji y le pareció gracioso que quisiera escurrirse de la conversación de esa forma. Él volteó los ojos al verse descubierto.

**—¿Le has visto los pechos?** —preguntó, mientras lo acusaba de mentiroso con sus ojos verdes.

Neji evitó el contacto visual con la médico. Empezaban a incomodarle sus preguntas, pero asintió. Ella hizo una mueca de interés, pero Neji sabía que solo se burlaba.

**—¿Cómo?**

**—En una misión…**—Neji recordó las aguas translúcidas del río y la piel blanca de Ino—.** Había un río y ella se metió a bañar desnuda. Solo le vi los pechos… porque ella quiso que los viera**—agregó rápidamente antes de que Sakura le recriminara que fuera un espía.

La miró y notó que había una extraña mueca de diversión en el rostro de Sakura. Pero no le daría el gusto de hacer la pregunta, así que rendido se apresuró a decir:

**—Son cónicos. Con el pezón hacia arriba.**

Sakura le dirigió una mirada con ¿orgullo? Neji le hizo muy mala cara. Ella sonrió, divertida por la incomodidad de él.

**—¿Y los de Tsunade?**

Neji parpadeó. Decidió que sería la última historia que le contaría. No estaba dispuesto a ser interrogado sobre los pechos de todas las mujeres de la aldea.

**—También—**dijo, con seriedad—. **Dado que no usa corpiño y se desarregla el vestido cuando bebe. Se embriaga a menudo en mi casa y debo sacarla del despacho de mi tío.**

**—Cuéntame exactamente cómo ocurrió**—sonrió ella. Le divertía la expresión de cansancio en el rostro masculino. Mentalmente, se animaba que nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esta para molestarlo y debía aprovechar.

**—Estaba ebria y mi tío me pidió que la llevara a su carruaje**—se detuvo para fulminar con sus ojos claros a Sakura, pues la sonrisa de ella aumentaba—. **Se abrazó a mí y el traje se aflojó. Entre Shizune y yo tratamos de cubrirla, pero no lo logramos, así que semi desnuda la montamos en el carruaje. Y también son muy grandes**—la miró con molestia—.** Son los más grandes de toda Konoha. Más que Yamanaka, más que Tenten y más que mi prima. Pero eso ya lo sabes.**

Sakura recompuso su expresión y asintió. Su diversión desapareció, como se extingue una burbuja cuando es pinchada. Pensaba burlarse de las experiencias del hombre, pero realmente lo único que había en ella era desazón y sus burlas solo ocultaban lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Cómo odiaba ser una mujer tan insegura.

Neji la miró de reojo. Se arrepintió de sus palabras, porque se notaba que la afectaron. Se atrevió a preguntarle:

**—¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**—Nada… Es solo que también sabes de pechos… grandes.**

No era la primera vez que notaba que ella se preocupaba por el tamaño de su busto y que se comparaba constantemente con otras mujeres en cuanto a ese único aspecto. La miró largamente y pensó que prefería verla con una sonrisa burlona que con la mirada perdida, aunque fuera a costa de él.

Una voz interior, que usualmente Neji escuchaba, le decía que no hablara más. Pero él tenía otra historia y sabía que no encontraría un mejor momento que este para decírsela:

**—También he visto los tuyos.**

Ella se ruborizó, pero solo asintió, como si no fuera importante.

Neji la miró con agudeza. Ella le había insistido para que le hablara de Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Tsunade. Él tuvo que llevar a su mente esos recuerdos que no le producían ningún agrado solo para complacer la insana curiosidad de ella y ahora que pensaba hablarle de ella, se quedaba callada, su sonrisa había desaparecido, así como el brillo de sus ojos.

La voz interior le decía que aún podía remediar sus palabras y que no tenía que contarle… pero él ya había probado la desobediencia.

**—Solo uno… la verdad. El izquierdo**—confesó.

Sakura ladeó el rostro para no verlo y no dijo nada. Inconscientemente, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

**—Estabas peleando con Yamanaka**—empezó Neji, controlando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para poder captar cualquier reacción en ella—, **y perdías. **

Sakura recordaba ese momento. Hacía unos meses, entrenaba con Ino y batallaron bastante. Ino le quitó el chaleco y le rompió el cierre de la blusa, además en el forcejeo se le levantó el top… y a Ino no le importó medio desnudarla.

—**Los demás estaban al otro lado, pero yo estaba solo en ese extremo del campo. Ella te giró y te estrelló contra un árbol, mientras te hacía una llave en el brazo derecho. Tu pecho se apretó contra el tronco. Solo vi el izquierdo… Un pezón rosado y pequeño en el medio de toda aquella piel clara… Y te quedaste así varios minutos, gruñendo y diciéndole estupideces a Yamanaka.**

Sakura recordaba muy bien cuales estupideces había dicho: —_Cerda, ¿que no ves que tengo las tetas afuera? Suéltame, idiota, que atrás están todos. ¡La teta, Ino! Me van a ver. ¿A caso quieres tocarme, cerda? _

**—Y tu pecho se movía mientras tratabas de liberarte. Hacia adelante, estrechándose contra la madera o hacia atrás, recogiéndose en su posición natural…**—Neji guardó silencio por un momento. Sakura estaba muy concentrada recordando la escena, como para prestar atención al leve azoramiento de Neji—. **No he podido sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza**—confesó él en voz baja.

Esas últimas palabras sobresaltaron a Sakura, pero ella no se atrevió ni a respirar.

**—Desde ese día, Yamanaka me simpatiza… **

Sakura enrojeció, pero la seña de clara tristeza de su rostro aún no desaparecía.

Probablemente, pensaba que solo quería burlarse de ella. Neji tuvo el impulso de zarandearla y decirle que de, una vez por todas, dejara de preocuparse por el tamaño de sus pechos. Por suerte para Neji, su voz interior –a pesar de que él la ignoraba- aún seguía en su cerebro.

Consideró que la postura de ella, muy cerrada y esquiva, así como la mesa, le estorbaban para zarandearla, por lo que decidió obedecer el plan de su voz interior que era mucho más civilizado y acertado.

Ella ya había acabado con las preguntas, así que era el turno de él de averiguar qué tan versada era realmente en hombres… y él no perdería su oportunidad. Si Sakura fue tan indiscreta para averiguar cosas de sus amigas –vamos, que se había enterado de un par de chismes grandes-, entonces él, que no le importaba ni un solo hombre de esa aldea, averiguaría todo. Lo sabría todo sobre Sakura.

Sin embargo, primero debía mejorar el humor de Sakura y ya sabía cómo.

**—Y… ¿qué me vas a contar sobre tus experiencias? **—Sakura lo miró entristecida y a él le dolió. Lo que había empezado quizá como un juego, se volvió un recordatorio de una de las mayores inseguridades de ella y sus ojos verdes le gritaban que no tenía ninguna experiencia con pechos grandes. Neji no cambió su mirada, a pesar de que el tono de su voz fue casi divertido**—. ¿Me contarás las aventuras que has tenido con hombres de penes gigantescos para hacerme sentir mal? **

Sakura se sorprendió. No creyó que fuera tan obvia en su inseguridad, pues ella podía jurar que Neji le habló de los senos gigantescos de otras mujeres para hacerla sentir mal.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras se daba cuenta que se sentía mejor y le divertía la salida de él. Las palabras de Neji la aliviaron mucho, porque si él lo decía así, se daba cuenta que era un tontera. Era una tonta inseguridad de ella: ¡no había nada en el mundo que tuviera el derecho a hacerla sentir mal! Qué importaba que sus senos no fueran redondos, cónicos o con forma de gota de agua, ni siquiera grandes. Eran su par y así debía quererlos. Se sonrió a ella misma y a Neji le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

**—¿Quieres que te cuente mis historias con hombres bien dotados y que después te diga lo enamorada que estoy de tu pene… o de tu testículo izquierdo? No, gracias. Eso no pasará**—le sonrió, animada.

**—Eso es porque no los has visto**—apuntó él con ingenio.

**—No, gracias**—repitió ella, y enfatizó el no.

Neji recostó toda su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y la miró de una forma felina que la hizo sonrojarse.

—**No tienes que contármelo, lo puedo ver en tu lenguaje corporal.**

**—¿Puedes ver qué?** —inquirió ella, con brusquedad.

—**Lo enamorada que estás… de algo que ni siquiera has visto.**

**—¿Tú qué sabes? Puede que sí lo haya visto**—exclamó ella, ya había recuperado todo su aplomo—. **Puede que te haya espiado mientras alguien te chocaba contra un árbol y trataba de sodomizarte en los campos de entrenamiento.**

**—¿Así que en ese entrenamiento, Ino trataba de sodomizarte? Me cae aún mejor.**

Sakura enrojeció. Ella había dicho la palabra para avergonzarlo a él.

Él rio… y a Sakura le pareció la mejor risa del mundo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de la experiencia de Neji? Y no crean que Neji se quedará sin saber cuál es la experiencia de Sakura. Pero ese será otro momento. En todo caso, lo veremos después-después porque el próximo se titula: ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti? (Adivinen quién lo dice, :b)

Espero puedan contarme qué les pareció este momento. Cualquier opinión que tengan, será muy bien recibida y, de verdad, me encantaría leer que tienen qué decir al respecto y cómo creen que podría mejorar :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Sol naciente, tear, Katarina Hyuga, UchihaMisha, Natsumi No Chiharu, Sakuita 01 y Laura. ¡Son geniales! y muchas gracias por sus palabras.

A las demás lectoras, las invito a comentar.

¡Qué estén bien!

PD: Dejen reviews :3.

PD2: Se les quiere.


	9. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti?

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Décimo momento sin sentido de la historia de los momentos sin sentido: ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti?

Resumen: Una declaración de ¿amor?

* * *

**.**

**¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti?**

**.**

* * *

Donde hubiera un fin del mundo, donde estuviera el lugar más recóndito de cualquier pueblo olvidado, ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, buscando a alguna viejecita o ermitaño que necesitaran de sus cuidados.

Esta vez, Sakura decidió entrar en un bosque oscuro donde habitaba una raza de gigantescas babosas negras, porque había escuchado una conversación de borrachos y en algún lugar entre los árboles negros y las babas negras había una viejecita ciega.

Neji Hyuga trató de hacerle ver que era imposible que ni el mejor shinobi tuviera ese asqueroso y pegajoso lodazal como residencia. Pero Sakura insistió, habló de un juramento hipocrático y lo obligó a recorrer de cabo a rabo el bosque de las babosas negras en busca de la viejecita ciega.

Por supuesto, no había rastro de ningún ser vivo (ni de las babosas, por suerte), pero Sakura seguía insistiendo. Se adentró aún más y, de repente, ya no pudo moverse pues se le hundió una pierna en la baba, pero no se atrevió a decirle a Neji. Ya había notado que había una baba que no estaba completamente seca, pero no quería comentarlo para evitar que Neji la obligara a marcharse. Unos segundos después, escuchó como Neji quedaba atascado detrás de ella.

Sakura podía sentir la mirada asesina de él clavada en su espalda. Lo oyó forcejear contra la baba, pero esto solo provocó que se hundiera más. Sakura cerró los ojos: Neji debía estar muy, muy furioso… y muy hundido.

Un profundo borboteo le advirtió a Sakura que Neji se había hundido aún más. Probablemente, tendría las manos atrapadas o ya le habría tirado un kunai para matarla… Quizá debió haberlo escuchado cuando dijo que el Byakugan no encontraba el rastro de ningún ser vivo y cuando dijo que no era buena idea caminar en lo que creían era baba seca.

Suspiró y se encogió tanto que por poco se hunde más. Sabía bien que debería soportar un largo sermón cuando lograran salir de la baba y que Neji ya no la volvería a dejar adentrarse en algún bosque desconocido.

**—¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti? **—resopló él cansado.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida por la declaración. Todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron… y se fueron. Seguro se lo imaginó. Era una tarde con viento, después de todo.

**—Sácame de aquí, Haruno.**

Ella asintió. Eso sí sonaba como una frase que diría Neji Hyuga. Lo miró por encima del hombro y notó que no estaba tan lejos, pero hundido hasta la cintura. Se extendió todo cuanto le permitía su pierna atrapada y le ofreció la mano a Neji.

**—¿Qué quieres que haga con eso? **—bramó él señalando despectivamente la mano de ayuda—. **Puedo quebrarte el brazo si me apoyo.**

**—Es lo mejor que hay**—susurró ella, entrecortadamente.

**—Libérate y después vienes por mí**—sugirió él, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Sakura asintió. Su pierna derecha estaba atrapada en el lodo, así que hizo un movimiento brusco y apretó los labios cuando sonó un crack. La única manera de liberarse rápidamente y no seguir tentando la paciencia de Neji, era quebrando su pierna y así poder moverla con más facilidad.

**—La quebré**—explicó ella cuando se colocó enfrente de él. Neji puso los ojos en blanco. La extraña posición de la pierna, sin contar que él vio cómo lo hizo, se lo decían—. **Sé cómo liberarte. **

Sakura sacó una pasta de su bolso y le pidió a Neji que la introdujera entre sus ropas y la baba. Daría el espacio para que él pudiera desprenderse. No tardó en dar resultado, por lo que apoyado en ella, logró salir de la baba.

**—Tengo la ropa hecha un asco**—dijo él, cuando estuvo completamente libre y con los pies bien firmes en baba seca.

Sakura no dijo nada. Después, él se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarla a caminar, pero la mujer se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo, por poco se vuelve a hundir.

**—No, no hace falta. Puedo andar sola.**

**—No puedes.**

**—Neji. Déjame. Puedo regresar sola.**

A Neji le gustó que ella dijera que ya regresaban, así que no se acercó ni la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sakura sufrió un poco a la hora de ponerse en pie, pero lo logró. Perdió su mirada en el denso bosque, mientras analizaba las posibilidades de encontrar la salida y de soportar el dolor. Podía aliviar el dolor enviando más chakra, pero no podía hacer nada por la quebradura.

Entonces, Neji se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Ella hizo intentos de rechazarlo, pero, esta vez, Neji no la soltó.

**—¡No! Suéltame.**

**—¿Qué te pasa?**

**—No quiero que me toques.**

**—No quiero tocarte. Solo quiero que lleguemos rápido dado que estás lisiada.**

**—No me quebré la pierna para llamar tu atención**—dijo ella, como atragantada, mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho y trataba de poner distancia entre ellos.

**—Vi que lo hiciste para liberarte. **

**—No quiero llamar tu atención.**

**—Está bien**—dijo él sin entender porque ella se apartaba, quitó su mano del cuerpo de ella y ella brincó alejándose.

—**Yo no hice nada para que te ena… enam…—**susurró ella, cohibida, dándole la espalda.

**—Ya sé que no**—dijo él, con suavidad.

Sonrió al saber el por qué del comportamiento de ella. Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura hasta pegarla a su costado. Ella se encogió, atemorizada por la cercanía.

**—¿Huirás de mí por lo que dije?** —preguntó él, en voz baja.

**—Sí. No. Es decir… no quiero ser débil.**

Neji frunció el ceño, pero apretó un poco más el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Sakura supo que no podía escapar, así que dijo:

**—Todos piensan que solo soy kunoishi para conocer hombres. No quiero que piensen que ahora estoy detrás de ti.**

**—Creo que soy yo quien anda detrás de ti… no al revés.**

Ella se ruborizó.

**—Nadie creería eso.**

Neji asintió, con seriedad. La sostuvo con firmeza y continuaron el camino, uno al lado del otro. Sakura se dejó ayudar, hasta cuando no lo necesitaba. Pero ya no hablaron más.

Gracias al Byakugan, encontraron la salida muy pronto y Neji se apuró todo lo que pudo para llegar a la carpa médica donde algún especialista podría tratar la pierna de la mujer. Le gustaba sentirla cerca, pero no quería que aguantara dolor.

Cuando en la carpa médica del campamento, una enfermera salió corriendo en busca del doctor y los dejó solos, Neji dijo:

**—Aún sigo pensando por qué.**

**—Bueno, yo no sé—**susurró ella, que ya había conseguido una muleta y no necesitaba del apoyo de Neji para sostenerse.

—**Eres ruidosa y molesta. Me metes en embrollos y siempre debo andar detrás de ti. Te tomas demasiadas libertades conmigo y yo no puedo tomarme ninguna contigo**—dijo él, mirándola de lado.

Ella lo miró, ansiosa. ¿Había dicho que quería tomarse libertades con ella?

**—¿Podrías empezar contándome cuándo ocurrió? **—inquirió en voz baja.

**—No recuerdo. **

Ella volteó los ojos y lo golpeó con la pata de su muleta. Él la miró felinamente:

—**Ven**—Neji le metió las manos por debajo de las axilas y la elevó hasta sentarla en una camilla. Sakura deseó –por millonésima vez- tener pechos más grandes: si los tuviera más grandes, los habría tocado.

Mientras Sakura pensaba sobre el tamaño de sus senos, Neji se acercó a la camilla. La pierna lánguida de ella, le permitió colocarse en el medio de las dos piernas abiertas de Sakura.

—**Te quitaré esa ropa sucia**—dijo él y antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta ya jalaba la blusa roja hacia arriba, pero no le salía.

Ella chilló.

**—¿Qué no ves que tiene zíper?**

Una tos de un doctor obligó a Neji a una rápida retirada.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció la declaración de amor?

Un abrazo muy grande a las chicas que dejaron review: MarianitaUchiha, Sakura Hatsu, Sol naciente, Bhodi, aRiElLa 95, kellyndrin, Guest, Laura, yo, GIZETLEO, Sakuita 01 y Katarina Hyuga. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por su lectura. Les cuento que ya estoy trabajando en un momento que contará la experiencia de Sakura :) espero les guste.

El próximo será un colado, es decir: un momento de otra historia (Destructor de Sellos) y habrá un beso.

Espero se encuentren muy bien y me puedan contar qué opinan de este nuevo episodio. Un abrazo :)

PD: No olviden el review.

PD2: Entre más reviews, más momentos :3


	10. El sello no existe

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Aviso de la autora: Como les comentaba en el capítulo anterior, este momento no es un bebé, como dice Sakuita, de Luz de Vida. Sino que es una situación que ocurrió antes de _Destructor de Sellos_. Es parte de una precuela de DdS. Espero les guste.

He aquí el décimo momento –que, eventualmente, sí tiene un poco más de sentido...

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

_Décimo_ momento sin sentido de la historia de los momentos sin sentido: **El Sello no existe**

Resumen: Sakura se rehúsa a ver el sello maldito de Neji.

* * *

**.**_  
_

**El Sello no existe**

**.**

* * *

El hombre miró, sin ninguna expresión clara en el rostro, como la puerta del salón se abría. Ella entró, como siempre, como si se tratara de su propia casa, como si hubiera confianza entre ellos.

—**Haruno. Tu turno de trabajo ya terminó, por favor, retírate.**

Sakura Haruno era la médico oficial del Clan Hyuga y entrenaba en ninjutsu médico a Hinata y a Hanabi, por lo que era usual verla en la mansión del clan.

—**¡No ha terminado!—**exclamó ella—. **No te he atendido.**

—**No tienes por qué atenderme**—aclaró él con calma. Sakura era enviada a ese salón para que se cambiara de ropa, no para atenderlo a él. De hecho, tenía prohibido siquiera dirigirle la palabra—. **Cuida tu chakra para quienes lo necesitan.**

**—Soy médico. Todos me necesitaran en algún momento**—murmuró ella.

**—Yo no. Menos si eres pagada con el dinero del Souke.**

**—Oh. En ese caso**—sonrió ella—**, te atiendo gratis, ¿vale?**

**—Sal.**

**—No. Deja que te examine.**

**—No. Haruno. No entiendes que estás aquí para atender a los miembros del Souke. No puedes relacionarte conmigo.**

**—Pues, mi contrato no dice que estés excluido de mis servicios en esta casa.**

**—Yo no existo en los contratos. Ni siquiera hace falta mencionar que no debes atenderme.**

**—Entonces, no hay problema…**

**—Sí hay problema. Yo no merezco las atenciones de una médico entrenada por la Sannin.**

Sakura pestañeó. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

**—Hasta donde sé…**

**—No sabes nada. Ahora, deja de perder el tiempo y vete.**

**—Neji**—repuso ella, molesta. Sentía una gran ira al ver la actitud sumisa de él y ya se estaba cansando—, **yo no pierdo mi tiempo**—su voz aumentaba con cada palabra—. **Tú eres quien está desperdiciando toda su vida. No lo soporto. Eres un fracaso.**

**—Lo sé.**

**—¡Eres un fracaso por no querer cambiar nada!** —dijo, desesperada—. **Por aceptar esto.**

**—No se puede cambiar nada, Haruno. Las cosas son así.**

**—Estás desperdiciando tu vida.** **Ellos no pueden ordenarte qué hacer con tu vida, no pueden controlar tu voluntad. No eres esclavo de nadie.**

**—Eso es exactamente lo que hacen conmigo: me ordenan qué hacer y controlan mi voluntad.**

Sakura se acarició las sienes. No estaba enfocando bien el asunto.

—**Estos días he estado hablando con Hinata**—dijo ella, con suavidad. Neji arrugó la frente—. **No hay que tener muchas luces para darse cuenta de lo incómoda que está con todo esto**—Sakura levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de Neji, entonces él supo que ella estaba mintiendo. No había hablado nada con su prima, pero ella ni se inmutó y siguió diciendo—. **Hinata no quiere que estés pendiente de ella todo el día, ni que abandones tus entrenamientos para cuidarla. Al contrario, ella quiere que sigas tu camino como el gran Shinobi que, sin duda, llegarás a ser. Ella se siente mal por tu estilo de vida y se siente culpable por la forma en qué vives.**

**—No sabes lo que dices.**

—**Es muy valioso que dediques tu vida a proteger a tus primas. Ellas lo valen. Además, los mejores son aquellos que han encontrado una razón para proteger. Pero Hinata está incómoda con tu protección. También tienes que prestar atención a los sentimientos de ella.**

—**Estás confundiendo los sentimientos de Hinata**—respondió, para arrepentirse, pues no debía caer en el juego. Sabía bien que Hinata no tenía nada que ver con las ideas de Sakura. Su prima podría sufrir y preocuparse, pero jamás sería cómo Sakura decía.

**—Hinata no quiere ser tu protegida**—insistió Sakura.

—**Hinata no es mi protegida. Es mi obligación.**

**—Obligaci…**

**—Haruno. Cierra la maldita boca de una vez. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Tengo un sello. Hinata es mi obligación.**

**—No tienes ningún sello.**

**—Maldición, Sakura**—gimió Neji, ella sintió que su corazón se encogía pues pudo sentir el sufrimiento de él en esa expresión**—. Tengo un sello, que me obliga a cuidar de Hinata, aunque ella no quiera, que me obliga a hacer lo que mande el clan, aunque yo no quiera. Yo no tengo voluntad, ni oportunidades. Lo único que tengo es un sello.**

**—Solo de eso sabes hablar, Neji**—le dijo Sakura, con fuerza.

Neji bufó molesto y se quitó las vendas que le cubrían la frente. Cuando se percató, Sakura tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

**—Mírame—**exigió él.

**—¿Estás desnudo?**

**—Mira el maldito Sello—**gruñó.

**—No tienes ningún sello. Tu estúpido sello no existe. Lo que pasa es que eres un cabezota**—dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos—. **La tinta no puede hacerte tal o cual persona. Un poco de tinta no dice qué tipo de personas eres o cuál será tu destino. Así que deja de ser tan sufrido y ponte a hacer algo con tu vida. Ya llevas mucho rato desperdiciándola. Cuando estés aprovechando tus habilidades, Hinata dejara de sentirse culpable y yo…**

**—Hinata no tiene por qué sentir culpa. Ella debería saberlo**—gruñó él con rabia. No tenía sentido que ella mintiera sobre Hinata. No tenía sentido que no le importara su sello. No tenía sentido que lo tratara de esa forma—. **Esta es mi vida y no se puede cambiar.**

**—Pues Hinata se preocupa por ti. No quiere que sigas con esto que llamas vida, porque no lo es. Solo te hundes cada día más en el fracaso. Además, ella se siente culpable por eso. **

—**No tengo vida propia**—susurró él, acercándose. Tomó las manos de la mujer y las llevó hasta su frente. Estaba harto de la forma en que le hablaba y le demostraría que el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado era su condena de esclavitud. No podía hacer nada para luchar contra él... más que obedecer.

Sakura, una vez más, sorprendió a Neji. Acarició con lentitud cada línea del sello que sobresalía en la piel tersa, sin abrir sus ojos.

Neji cerró los ojos, ante el suave tacto de los dedos de Sakura. Por un momento, se sintió acariciado y los dedos de ella, deslizándose en su frente, borraron todo el dolor que le había causado el sello. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando los dedos bajaron por su rostro y le acariciaron las mejillas. Ella estaba muy cerca y lo tocaba sin ningún miramiento.

Cuando Sakura le acarició con un dedo la comisura del labio, pensó que algo malo ocurriría. Pero nunca se imaginó que ella lo besaría.

Sakura apretó aún más sus ojos y pegó los labios contra los de Neji, que no la recibieron. Ella volvió a acariciar las líneas del sello, mientras sus labios trataban de abrirse camino en la boca cerrada de Neji, que no se movió.

Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia dando besos pero no pensaba rendirse. Lograría que Neji le respondiera el beso. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Neji y lo atrapó entre sus dedos, pegó su cuerpo al de él y no dejó de mover su boca.

Él cedió por un momento, que ella aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Entonces, él la apartó.

**—¿Te volviste loca?** —gruñó.

Neji estaba seguro que ella no podría apretar más los ojos, pero lo hizo. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y le gritó, sin abrir los ojos:

**—El loco eres tú. Te inventaste un sello, permites que mancillen tu dignidad y no te consideras una persona. Eres un demente, Neji. Participas de este juego macabro. Y estás lastimando a muchas personas… estás lastimando…. ¡A Hinata!**

Neji estuvo a punto de replicar. Él no se había inventado ningún sello y ella había cruzado la línea de la estupidez. Pero la forma en que dijo Hinata, le hizo tomar conciencia de que Sakura estaba preocupada por él. Toda la discusión fue por ella, fue por el dolor y la preocupación que ella sentía.

Estaba tan preocupada por él que gritaba tonteras y lo besaba. Tanto dolor le causaba conocer cómo lo trataban y cómo él _mal_vivía que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que él se diera cuenta de su error.

Suspiró y se cubrió el sello.

**—Ya lo cubrí**—murmuró. Sakura abrió los ojos y fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. **Se te hace tarde.**

Ella asintió. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, lo miró significativamente tratando de adivinar qué pensaba él. Estaba aturdida, sabía el sufrimiento que esas líneas sobre la frente de Neji le causaban, pero ella no quería más sufrimiento para la vida de él: por eso lo besó. Para convertir el sello, en un buen recuerdo. Porque cuando ella pensara en el Sello, pensaría también en el beso y se sentiría feliz.

Por su parte, Neji estaba confundido y eso no era bueno. Él no podía dejarse confundir por un beso, porque él solo tenía un camino. Siseó, con seriedad:

**—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, Haruno**—ella achicó los ojos, retadora—. **No te conviene relacionarte con un clan.**

Sakura sonrió y a Neji lo envolvió un calor difícil de describir.

**—No me relacionaré con un clan, Neji. Lo haré contigo.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sakura es de armas tomar (o besos dar) y Neji es un marginado (infantil, como en Raruto).

¿Qué opinan del beso -o del nobeso? La idea de Sakura era llevarse un buen recuerdo de la primera vez que tocó el sello y no verlo solo como una maldición. Este momento se cuenta en el Capítulo III de Destructor de Sellos.

El próximo será… uhmm… creo que el de Sasuke agresor... y después vendrá otro subido de tono pero muy amargo.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan:** MarianitaUchiha, Bhodi, Ann Caroline, GIZETLEO, Gabitha, Sol naciente, Laura, Sakuita 01, Katarina Hyuga y Sakura Hatsu. Además, de hacerme muy feliz, hacen crecer al fic en calidad con sus opiniones. Espero me puedan contar qué opinión tienen de este momento.

Cualquier opinión que tengan, la aprecio mucho.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Cosquillas

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Sé que dije que este trataría de Sasuke, pero me dije a mi misma: "Crime, nunca te ha gustado Sasuke, ¿por qué lo vas a incluir dentro de tus doce NejiSakuOneshots favoritos?" Así que en el episodio de hoy no aparece Sasuke… ¡y hay NejiSaku! Espero les guste.

* * *

"Anécdotas que se cuentan" es una serie de diversos y dispersos momentos entre Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

_Undécimo_ momento sin sentido de la historia de los momentos sin sentido: **Cosquillas**

Resumen: Un entrenamiento de taijutsu termina en una no-declaración de amor… y sí, hay cosquillas en el ínterin.

* * *

**.**

**Cosquillas**

**.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno quería mejorar en Taijutsu. Hinata accedió gustosa entrenar con ella. Pero Hinata nada podía enseñarle sobre la sutileza de un ataque directo, cuando el taijutsu que Sakura conocía era que de un solo gancho derecho podía abrir un hueco en el suelo.

Así que Hinata cedió su puesto de entrenadora a Neji. Al menos, Neji tenía la voz suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar a través de los gritos de Sakura.

Mientras Hinata la entrenó, Sakura fue respetuosa y escuchó en silencio sus explicaciones sobre la importancia del control del chakra y de la observación de los movimientos del rival, y de verdad, se esforzó muchísimo en tener una técnica de combate disciplinada.

Sin embargo, cuando su entrenador fue Neji que, de la nada y sin ninguna advertencia, le bloqueó los tenketsu de chakra de sus brazos, ella se encargó de demostrarle que su fuerza bruta podía vencer los cientos de años de perfeccionamiento de una técnica calculada y racionalizada como el Puño Suave.

Por suerte para Neji, él se había criado con las bestias verdes del Puño Duro y sabía resistir los ataques de un borracho Lee, por lo que esquivar los puñetazos de Sakura, no le causó mayores inconvenientes.

**—¡Te voy a vencer!**—gritó Sakura, mientras corría hacia él.

Neji adquirió una pose de defensa y sonrió complacido al conocer el lado competitivo de la mujer. Normalmente, Lee lo exasperaba con su fuerte sentido de rivalidad, pero lo cierto es que él también era bastante competitivo y le gustaba probar con un rival diferente… que por lo menos lo hiciera sudar.

Neji fue atacado por varios clones de Sakura. Le sorprendió que la mujer lograra usar chakra, pero considerando el perfecto control que tenía, era previsible que los puntos de chakra bloqueados no la detendrían por siempre.

Destruyó con facilidad los clones que ella usaba para impulsarse y centró su atención en la verdadera. Sin embargo, al eliminar el clon de apoyo en el que Sakura se sostenía, ella perdió el equilibrio y erró los pasos.

**—Pero es que eres torpe**—gruñó Neji, cuando Sakura cayó encima de él, lo hizo trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo.

**—Te venceré aunque sea con cosquillas**—gimió ella y se puso de horcajadas sobre Neji. Alzó sus manos victoriosa, lista para masacrarlo con su técnica de cosquillas que solo había probado en Akamaru.

Neji, con toda la seriedad y dignidad que lo caracterizan, a pesar de tener el cabello esparcido en la tierra, le agarró las manos antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo.

—**Puedo hacerte cosquillas con mis rodillas**—jadeó ella, mientras recogía sus piernas para exprimir sus rodillas en los muslos de él. Aprovechó la fuerza con que Neji la sostenía de las manos para clavar sus rodillas en él y así equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo.

**—Eso duele**—dijo él, como si estuviera dando un diagnóstico. La sensación de las rodillas pequeñas de ella atornillándole los muslos era un dolor incómodo y agudo que no pensaba soportar.

Sostuvo las dos manos de ella con una sola y trató de apartarle las rodillas con la otra mano. Ella continuó forcejeando y metió su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras su nariz se doblaba cada vez que movía la cabeza para hacerle cosquillas en el pecho.

Neji resopló. Nunca había tenido una mujer desacomodándole la ropa de ese modo, le parecía lo más ridículo del mundo y no permitiría que se extendiera por más tiempo. Se irguió, así que ella resbaló hacia un lado, Neji pensaba dejarla tumbada en el suelo, pero la mano izquierda de ella se liberó del agarre y se le metió por la yukata hasta alcanzar la axila. Los dedos se movían tan rápido y estaba tan agitada que apenas sentía el suave vello de él.

Neji la miró sorprendido. De todas las cosas ridículas que le habían ocurrido –y le habían ocurrido muchas porque convivía con Lee y Gai- nunca había disfrutado tanto una, pero se aguantó la risa. Los deseos de la mujer por vencerlo, lo animaban a vencerla… y, por Kami, que lo haría.

Logró inmovilizarle las dos manos. Con una sonrisa petulante se alejó lo suficiente de la cabeza de ella, para que no volviera a usarla como arma de ataque, y juró que la haría probar las verdaderas cosquillas.

**—Esto es muy patético…**—dijo él, llevando con extrema lentitud las manos de Sakura hasta un poco más arriba de su cabeza, descubriendo la zona de las axilas, ella temblaba pues sabía lo que se avecinaba—. **Pero te harás encima.**

Ella gritó divertida, medio ahogada en risas, cuando la mano libre de él llegó a su costado y le hizo cosquillas. Con las piernas atrapadas entre las de él y las manos bien sujetas, lo único que podía hacer era mover el tronco como desquiciada.

Se movió tanto que Neji terminó agarrando uno de sus pechos, con lo que los dos se detuvieron. De improviso, como si les hubieran arrojado agua fría.

Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida y sus grandes ojos lo miraban sin poder creerlo. El corazón le palpitaba con tal fuerza, que creía que Neji podía sentirlo –porque él, lento y perezoso, no había quitado la mano de la zona sensible.

—**Podría conseguir cosquillas…—**susurró él.

Neji cerró su mano sobre el bulto de piel suave y ella gimió con el movimiento.

Y el sonido fue tan erótico que los dos volvieron a quedarse quietos, analizando y midiendo la situación. Neji soltó las manos de la mujer, quitó su mano del cuerpo de ella y aflojó la presión que hacía sobre las piernas, pero no se quitó de su lado. La miró a los ojos y esperó a ver qué hacía ella.

Sakura solo lo miraba. Entonces, él se acercó, cubriéndola poco a poco con su cuerpo.

**—Si me besas, te mato**—susurró Sakura, cuando Neji ya estaba muy cerca. Él sonrió, pero no se alejó—. **De verdad lo haré**—advirtió de nuevo ella, casi ahogada.

**—No te besaré, Haruno**—susurró él, sobre los labios de ella.

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la situación por más tiempo.

Neji movió un poco el rostro, se alejó de los labios, pero acarició la mejilla con su nariz, hasta hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Sakura movió la cabeza para darle más campo, con lo que Neji se movió obediente y se colocó sobre ella, sin estrujarla, pero logrando que ella sintiera todo el cuerpo masculino.

**—Me gusta como hueles.**

Sakura tembló con el movimiento de los labios detrás de su oreja.

**—Estoy sudada—**logró decir, mientras pensaba que el aire estaba espeso y que su cuerpo ardía.

**—Me gusta**—murmuró él, posando la mano en la cadera de ella. La levantó hacia él, pegándola totalmente a su propia cadera… como si con ese gesto quisiera fundirla en su propio cuerpo. Ella apretó los ojos con más fuerza y logró ahogar otro suave gemido. Una de sus manos apretó el zacate; la otra, la camisa de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron así? Quién sabe. A Neji simplemente no le importaba... y ella soñaría con eso tantas veces que el momento sería eterno. Sin embargo, no fue mucho tiempo porque fueron interrumpidos.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba… Pronto Hinata terminaría sus propios entrenamientos y no tardaría en buscarlos. Entonces, Neji se separó de ella y deslizó su mano hasta separarse totalmente. Sakura se puso de pie con rapidez y se quitó las hojitas que se le habían pegado.

Tan solo eran unos gennins que iban en una carrera loca.

**—Neji. **

**—Hn**—musitó él, sentado en el suelo.

**—No me hables así**—le pidió ella, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

**—Nunca miento, Haruno**—repuso él con seriedad.

Ella asintió.

**—No sé qué pensar**—y Neji vio la duda en la postura.

**—No tienes que pensar nada. No me he declarado y no espero nada de ti. Lo que he dicho ha sido una simple manifestación de lo que sentí en ese momento**—se detuvo, esperando que sus palabras no le arruinaran la oportunidad. Le dijo con simpleza—. **Hay personas que se quejan por guardarme lo que pienso. Pues, en este caso, no me lo guardé.**

Sakura pestañeó. Después de lo que ocurrió, no podía ignorar la atmósfera sexual muy cargada entre ellos y no estaba segura de que eso estuviera bien.

**—Creo que deberíamos distanciarnos un poco—**murmuró.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Me parece que es lo mejor.**

**—No quiero distanciarme de ti**—respondió él, y casi sonó a un capricho.

**—¿Qué quieres, Neji?**—se giró hacia él, necesitaba entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

**—A ti… —**dijo él, se puso de pie—. **Pero cuando estés lista.**

Ella enrojeció.

**—¿Estar lista?** —agradeció que no hubo tartamudeos, pero tenía el corazón en la mano.

**—Te esperaré hasta que quieras estar conmigo. Supongo que haré lo que esté en mis capacidades para lograrlo… y, sobre todo, no me apartaré… a menos que, de verdad, no quieras que siga con mis intenciones.**

**—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?**—dijo ella, sorprendida de su propio aplomo. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Como si no supiera de lo que él estaba hablando…

Neji la miró con seriedad.

**—No hago una declaración, ni nada por el estilo. Solo pienso que eres atractiva.**

Una gran sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Sakura. Eso sí podía digerirlo. ¡Atractiva como un gato asustado! ¡Atractiva como "si me apareo contigo quizá la hokage deje de mandarme a misiones difíciles"! Atractiva como varios mequetrefes le habían dicho...

**—Muchos piensan eso—**sonrió ella, modestia aparte. Si se burlaba de ella misma, si desviaba la atención, si hablaba de lo que no era importante, resultaba más sencillo soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**—No veo por qué no**—él ladeó un poco el rostro.

**—¿Entonces…?**—tanteó ella.

**—Entonces, nada. Haruno. Si de repente tienes mal olor o haces algo que me desagrade te lo diré. Y podrás romper tus neuronas pensando lo que quieras de mí.**

Ella sonrió, tranquila. Por eso le gustaba Neji. Se ruborizó cuando lo pensó, así que movió la cabeza para que la sangre le llegara al cerebro y sonrió… en lo que Sai diría era una sonrisa falsa.

**—Estaré esperando**. **Ya mucha gente se burla de mí, habrá que ver cómo lo harás tú.**

**—No creo que pase**—confesó él. Ella pestañeó, la curva en sus labios desapareció—. **De verdad, me gustas toda.**

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Miró de reojo a su alrededor. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

**—No me gustan este tipo de bromas.**

Neji asintió.

**—No bromeo. Y ya sabía que no te gustan esas bromas.**

Sakura dejó sus ojos cerrados unos instantes. Neji era el hombre más impresionante que conocía y no podía negar que no se sentía atraída hacia él, pero tenía tanto miedo.

**—No creo... **—empezó ella con voz débil—, **que pueda resistir que me pretendas.**

Neji sonrió.

**—Naruto y Lee lo hacen. Y no te molesta.**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y supo inmediatamente la respuesta, pero se sintió apenada. Ninguno de los dos le atraía.

**—Supongo que querrás ir a consultarlo con tu almohada**—dijo él. Su intención no era mortificarla y aunque le gustaba compartir con ella peleas estúpidas de cosquillas y conversaciones raras, estaba tan complacido de no haber sido rechazado abiertamente que la podía dejar ir… por hoy.

**—Te estás burlando de mí**—dijo ella por lo bajo.

Él levantó los hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo un gesto de saludo a Hinata que se acercaba y dio un paso hacia Sakura. Rozó su mano con la de ella y esperó…

Sakura tenía las mejillas tan rojas que Hinata la descubriría al instante, así que buscó la mano de él y estrechó los dedos que alcanzaba como una muda señal y lo soltó. Aceptó el consejo de consultar lo ocurrido con la almohada y desapareció.

* * *

¡He aquí uno de los mayores acercamientos entre Neji y Sakura que he publicado en mi vida! (sé que no hubo beso, pero como soy fan de los nobesos esto es como un beso para mí xD) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Listas para probar las cosquillas de Neji?

Sé que las cosquillas es un cliché y por eso traté de hacerlas algo "reales": ya saben, sudor, vello en las axilas y no terminó en un beso apasionado… sino en una ¿huida? discreta. Espero puedan disculparme si es soso... pero a mí me pareció un momento divertido.

Quiero aprovechar para recordarles que estos "momentos" son historias separadas y únicas, que no tienen ninguna relación entre sí, ni forman parte de ninguna historia (salvo el 10). Surgen a partir de frases o momentos que se me ocurren para Luz de Vida, pero no los verán de esta forma en Luz de Vida.

Y **un abrazo** muy grande a todas las chicas que dejan review. Sus palabras me han hecho tan feliz que me han dado ganas de escribir miles de momentos tiernos entre Neji y Sakura para tratar de hacerlas tan felices como lo soy yo. ¡Son geniales! **Y sin su compañía esto no sería lo mismo. **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

Espero me cuenten qué les pareció este… porque el que viene será amargo. (una de cal y otra de arena)

Se les quiere.

PD: Sus reviews son geniales, ¿me regalan uno?


End file.
